Eternally Yours
by Jurojin
Summary: Isn’t that what they always say? Any story worth telling always begins with a woman?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know this is gonna be strange. I was surprised this idea came to me and even more surprised how anxious I've been to write it. I have two other one-shots I am working on that had to take a backseat to this b/c the muse was just screaming at me.

I love vampires. I've always been obsessed with them. This past year a new show called _Moonlight_ aired on _CBS_. It's a great show about a vampire who falls in love with a mortal (I know typical). But, this world is now going to collide with _24_. This is completely AU and not really a x-over as much as a collaboration of the two worlds. I'm pretty much taking some characters from _24_ and putting them in the _Moonlight_ world. Like I said, I know it's strange but I hope it comes out well and entertaining.

This is also my first attempt at writing anything longer than a one-shot. So, updates may be very slow but bare with me.

PG (NC-17 later) - 24/Moonlight collaboration - T/M - Completely AU

Chapter 1/?

* * *

He stood on the ledge of the building on East 4th and Pine looking down at the people moving below. It was dark, nighttime and the streets were busy. The sounds and smells of the bustle below wafted to him and he breathed it all in. He felt alive when he was able to stop and feel the energy from the people around him. He hadn't felt alive in such a long time. That is of course, till he met her.

_Isn't that what they always say? Any story worth telling always begins with a woman?_

Tony Almeida chuckled to himself and continued to wait on the edge of the building he'd been leaning against for about three hours now. This became part of his daily routine. After helping Mick with whatever he needed, Tony immediately followed her. He hated thinking about it like that. It made him sound like a stalker. He was just protecting her, watching over her.

_Yeah…right…_

_It had started out innocent enough. She had been walking home from work one night and came upon a mugging. By no fault of her own she'd entered the wrong place at the wrong time. He still remembers being surprised that she hadn't ran. She pushed down her fear and attempted to help the old woman who two thugs had been holding against a wall. She'd put up a good fight too, until one of them had pulled out a baton and knocked her out cold. Against his better, judgment Tony interfered. Josef was always telling him and Mick not to get involved. But, Tony just wasn't the type of guy who could let someone hit a woman._

_Needless to say he was the last thing either man had ever seen._

_After going around the corner to inform a store clerk to call 911, he checked on both the old lady (who had passed out) and would be girl-hero. He was amazed and a little worried to find she hadn't been knocked unconscious only dazed. That wasn't good news for him._

"_Oh…God…my head…" She tried to sit up but he easily pushed her back to lie on the ground._

"_Easy. That's quite a bump ya have there."_

_She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. She was looking around, taking in her surroundings with a confused look on her face. The minute she met his eyes though, he knew she'd seen him do more than he could deny. He had to get out of there, fast._

"_You…did you…?"_

"_I've had someone call 911. The cops should be here shortly. Just stay here where they can find ya." He rose swiftly and made his way around the corner and up to the ledge of the building just before she followed him._

"_But I wanted to thank…how…where did he go?"_

_Tony stood watching her look around for him. The more he watched her, the more he wanted to keep watching her. There was something about her. She had an air that seemed to pull him to her like a magnet. It also helped that she was stunning. Her long reddish brown curls made his hands itch to bury themselves through their mass. Her skin was pale with a tint of blush from the fight she'd had before. And her eyes, God her eyes. They were a beautiful deep brown with a touch of Asia for good measure. She was exotic and he couldn't get enough of her. She was dangerous._

Which brings him to why he's standing on a building at 11:30 pm on a Friday night. Ever since he met her, he's watched her, followed her. He tells himself it's because he's watching out for her safety. She isn't the kind of woman to go looking for danger but she doesn't live her life in fear either. He denies it to himself but deep down he knows that if something were to happen to her, he isn't sure he could live through it. They are connected, even though they don't even know it.

A long time ago he would have laughed at such a superstitious notion. That kind of thing would have reminded him of romantic tripe. There is no boogey man. There are no creatures out to get you. There are no cosmic forces balancing and connecting life.

_Wow, had he learned he was wrong the hard way._

A soft laugh breaks his thoughts and he peers below at the three women leaving the club. He watches them exchange goodbyes as two of them get into a taxi. The third woman watches them pull away and turns to head in the opposite direction towards home. She has a small but nice apartment three blocks away. He's been there multiple times in the past two months. She looks up from time to time, stopping to view the tops of the buildings like she's searching for something. He makes sure to always be just out of sight. It only takes a few moments before she starts her way towards home again; her on the street below, he on the roof above. A light breeze brings her scent to him. She always wears the same perfume, something musky with a touch of sandalwood. But the scent that entices him the most is of _her_. Her _life_. She smells of oranges and cinnamon. It's like nothing he's ever encountered before and he wants to drown himself in it. He knows he's a heartbeat away from falling in love with her but he can no more stop it than he could stop his existence.

If he were anyone else, he'd have approached her the very minute he saw her. He would have asked her to dinner, to a movie, to anything she desired as long as it allowed him to be in her presence. He would have done anything in his power to make her his. He would have given her his life.

But he can't do that. Not now, not ever.

Tony Almeida could never give his life to another because he doesn't have one.

Because Tony Almeida is a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

For those who do not watch _Moonlight_, vampires in this world are a lot different than what is in typical myth. For one, they can go out in the day. There is no autoburst into flames. They can't stay in it and get a tan, but it doesn't instantly kill them. It only weakens them over time. Another difference is that they can not fly or turn into animals (bat, wolf, etc.). Think more like elves from LOTR. When jumping or climbing, they are nearly weightless. It's effortless to them. They are stronger than humans and have exceptional eyesight and smell. Vampires in _Moonlight_ can smell or taste blood and actually get a vision of what happened at the time the blood was spilt. They have reflections and they can be photographed. When any of the vampires in my universe "turn" (meaning vamp out) think of the eyes and fangs in _Underworld_. Tony's eyes are dark brown but they turn a very deep blue. So, someone with light color eyes normally would have lighter blue vampire eyes. Hope that makes sense.

One thing I'm adding isn't from _Moonlight_ but from various other sources I've read/seen. In my story (universe) a vampire can have sex with a mortal, but cannot orgasm unless they bite during the act. Meaning, for Tony and Michelle to complete intercourse Tony will have to feed from her. Call me crazy but that always struck me as angsty hot. LOL

Also for people not familiar with Moonlight, you can go to CBS's website under Shows Moonlight to see the cast and read more about the show.

Ok, enough talk, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2/? - PG

Michelle Dessler was bored. She'd been working on a story with Buzzwire's newest reporter when their informant fell through. Apparently, he didn't have what he said he did which left her and Beth with no story and no backup. Maureen had been pissed for sure, but it was just a slow news day. She couldn't surf the net another minute. She had to get out of the office.

Grabbing her camera and a file from her cabinet, Michelle made her way over to Beth Turner's office. She knocked and heard a cranky "Come in!"

Michelle peeked her head around the door timidly "I hope I'm not interrupting…?"

"Michelle! I'm so sorry. I thought you were Maureen. She's been on me all day about screwing up that hit and run story. I swear we miss one celebrity drunken car accident and the world is gonna end."

Beth was furiously shuffling papers across her desk and basically making it harder to find whatever it was she was looking for. Beth Turner was a small blonde no bigger than a minute but packed a hell of a lot of energy. She had large trusting eyes and one of those personalities that put you at ease. You just knew if you were with her, you were going to have fun. She was a damned good reporter because of it too. People always felt they could tell her things. She was easy to trust.

"Michelle, I'm going to pull my hair out if I can't find…"

"…the information on the purchase of the Johnson building?" Michelle offered her the file she brought.

"Thank GOD! If I lost this Maureen would KILL me. Unless something huge happens in the next four hours the only thing going on the front of the website will be this story."

"I flipped through some of it earlier. Who do you think it is? I mean, I know we deal in dirty little secrets and rumors but someone buying a building? So what?" Michelle walked around the desk to lean over Beth's shoulder while she skimmed the file.

"Normally I would agree with you, but this was sudden. How many people do you know can swoop into a city and slap down 6.8 million on a skyscraper? Rumor has it the place has already been outfitted with security that would put Fort Knox to shame. I'm wondering why…So did you come in here because you are psychic and knew I was looking for this or did you need something?" Barely looking up from her desk, Beth had already started highlighting parts of the file.

"I'm dying to get out of here. It's dead out there and I thought maybe we could head over to the Johnson building and get some sunset pics to go with the write up."

"Oh I'd love too, but I promised Mick I'd get out of here as soon as I could. It's movie night." As she said this, Michelle could see the mischief in her eyes. Whenever Beth spoke of Mick she got one of those goofy far off looks. Beth stared at nothing specific with a small smile gracing her face.

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm going to head out myself then. I'll swing by there and shoot a few then grab something on the way home." Michelle turned and headed for the door. After taking a few steps out of the room she threw over her shoulder: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As she walked towards her own office she heard a muffled "You can bet your ass I will!"

* * *

The sun was just setting over Los Angeles and casting a pink sparkle over the windows of the Johnson building. Standing at 20 floors, the building was pure modern art meets technology. The entire outside frame was brushed steel and glass. There were more windows than any other building in LA. The glass was tinted dark which gave it a reflective look. Each floor had a ledge that wrapped around the entire building. There wasn't anything spectacular about it in an architectural way but it was no less stunning. Rumor had it the owner was planning to turn it into an extremely high end condo property.

_Yet another playground for the rich and famous._

Michelle snorted to herself and snapped another picture. She'd gotten there just in time to catch the light perfect.

_These shots will go great with Beth's article._

As she tilted the camera to the right to adjust the focus on a particular burst of sunlight, something from the far left corner on the 8th floor ledge made her jump and snap a picture.

_There's no way I saw what I think I just did._

Ever since the night two months ago when she'd tried to stop a mugging while coming home from work, she hadn't slept well. She would wake up in the middle of the night suddenly panting and sweating. So needless to say she'd been running on fumes most of the time. But there was no way she was hallucinating.

She dropped her camera and let the strap around her neck take the brunt of the fall. Quickly she walked up to the building and around the left side all the while staring up into the sky. She'd made it half way around the thing before dropping her head and raising her hands to her hips.

_Ok what's going on? I know I saw someone up on that ledge._

Flustered and more than a little freaked out she made her way back to her car, all the while feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her.

And if she had turned around to notice the dark alley below the ledge she was inspecting she would have seen a pair of dark blue eyes glittering, thanks to the setting sun.

* * *

After showering, eating her Chinese take out and feeding Mojo her tabby, Michelle decided to head into her dark room to process the pictures she'd taken of the Johnson building. Opening a beer and grabbing a bowl of popcorn she entered the small spare bathroom she had converted. This bathroom didn't have any windows and large counter space; perfect darkroom qualities. She shut the door and turned on the specialized light. Taking a long pull off her beer, Michelle grabbed the first bottle of chemicals and a bath pan and set to work

About 45 minutes and three beers later she was hanging up each of the stills she'd shot that afternoon. There were six in all and they needed to hang overnight to develop to full exposure. The picture would be visible in 20 minutes but for the color and shadows to be perfect it was best to let them sit for four or more hours. She started cleaning up the chemical baths and picked up her empty bottles and bowl. Carefully making her way out of the room, she headed to the kitchen to finish loading and starting the dishwasher. Humming her way back inside the darkroom she checked on the pictures.

_Hmmm, not bad at all. This is why they pay you the big bucks Dessler._

_Yeah…sure…what big bucks?_

As she made her way down the row of photos, something in the last one caught her eye.

_This photo…this is the one I took when I jumped._

She carefully took the photo down from the line and pulled out a magnifying glass. She held the photo up to the light and inspected the picture closely.

_I knew it! I knew I saw someone on that building!_

But as she squinted to get a better look, the image became clear and Michelle lost the ability to breathe.

Standing there just beyond the corner of the front of the building on the 8th floor ledge was a man. A man Michelle knew instantly.

_It's him. Oh my God…it's him._

It was the man from two months ago. The man who had saved her.

The man she couldn't stop dreaming about.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter, yay!

Hopefully someone is still reading this. More to come later!

Chapter 3/? - PG

* * *

"And that gentlemen is a straight flush." Marco laid down his cards with nothing less than a gloating smirk.

Friday nights at Josef Konstantin's was always poker night. Not that it was only poker they could indulge in. Josef always had "freshies" on hand. The most beautiful and delectable women in the great city of angels.

Tony sat back and threw his cards on the table. He'd never been one to over-indulge himself. He can't deny that he's never used the services of Josef's stock. It's never sat right with him though. They weren't cattle and Josef never treated them as such. But, the women who offered their services always seemed, addicted. He'd heard that a vampire's bite was very pleasurable to a mortal, erotic almost. Having a list of women who craved that kind of thing kind of creeped him out. Besides, for the past two months there has only been one woman he wants craving him and she didn't even know he existed. Not that she would ever have the chance to crave him, if he had anything to say about it.

_Little did he know…?_

The elevator ding caused each vampire at the table to halt. Footsteps could be heard coming closer but before they made it to the door, everyone in the room relaxed.

"Mick! I didn't know you would be gracing us with your presence tonight." Josef stood to welcome his friend. He walked over to the newly arrived vampire and pulled him into a half hug, half handshake.

"Yeah well I'd just as soon be spending the evening with Beth but I had something I needed to talk to Tony about." Mick nodded slightly in the direction of the Latin vampire.

"And how is your lovely little mortal? Still enjoying playing house?"

"She's fine and don't start Josef."

Josef took on a completely fake look of shock. "Don't start what? I wasn't going to say a thing. If you and Almeida over there want to spend eternity falling for mortals who will break your hearts, that's your business. I'll just be there to say I told you so."

Both vampires made their way back to the poker game. Mick pulled up a chair next to Tony and slapped a manila folder down in front of him.

Tony looked over at Mick with a raised eyebrow. "Ya want me to go on a case now? It's 10 pm on a Friday night for crying out loud! Vampires need breaks too Mick, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh I know all about needing breaks. And I know exactly what you do with your time off Tony. In fact, I bet I can tell you where you were on Tuesday at dusk."

Tony didn't flinch. Mick and Josef both knew about the woman, but he never mentioned exactly where he was watching her from. If she moved, he moved. It was that simple.

"So what? What I do on my own time is no one's business but mine." Mick wasn't sure but he swore he could see a slight bluish tint to Tony's eyes when he spoke. He wasn't as old as Tony, nor was he as big in size. It would not do well to piss off this vampire.

"I just thought you should know that someone else is aware of your surveillance and she's a bit freaked out by it." Mick just tapped on the top of the folder he'd placed on the table.

Slowly, Tony reached out and picked up the folder. Opening it, he slid out an 8x10 photo of himself standing on the corner of the Johnson building. He closed his eyes and a loud groan escaped from his chest.

He suddenly jumped up, knocking his chair to the floor. The picture floated to the table while he beat a hasty retreat to the balcony. Once he was outside Josef approached Mick.

"Please tell me that photo wasn't taken by someone who could make life hard for us."

"No, she's not a threat to us. She could, however, be a threat to him." Here, Mick turned his focus to the balcony and its only occupant. "It's her. The woman he's infatuated with. It turns out she's the photographer with Buzzwire." Mick looked back down at the photo. "I came home from work tonight and she and Beth were in the living room talking. Apparently they've been working on the story of the new purchase and Michelle had gone there to photograph the place for Beth's article. She showed the photo to Beth and told her this is the man" here he pointed at the photo "who saved her from that mugging two months ago."

Mick slowly walked towards the balcony doors but stopped before he reached them. He watched Tony pace looking out at the sky. "Beth recognized him of course. I think she was able to convince Michelle she was just seeing things. But if Michelle is anything like Beth…" Mick looked over his shoulder at Josef.

"Then we will have yet another mortal sniffing around my building. I swear when will you and Almeida learn. You don't get involved with mortals. It's that simple. Stay detached and everyone stays alive and happy."

"We may stay alive Josef but you know that I was never happy until I had Beth." Mick looked back out towards Tony. "I'll handle this. The last thing he needs right now is you preaching at him."

"Be my guest." Josef waved him off and turned back to the table and the poker game. "I have no interest in having this discussion…again." He sat down and began shuffling the cards, dealing them out to those still at the table.

Mick walked out onto the balcony and stopped behind Tony who was leaning on his hands against the rail looking out over the downtown skyline.

"Did you know she took your picture?" The breeze gently blew Mick's hair into his eyes. He tilted his head up looking at the stars.

"I thought…I had hoped I was able to move out of sight before she snapped it. Obviously I was mistaken." Tony didn't turn around, choosing instead to speak to the streets below and not at Mick.

"You know…of all the vampires I've had the pleasure of knowing, you are the only one I can relate to. Most of our kind don't bother with mortals at all besides to feed. And the others who do bother, well those are the ones we end up taking care of." Mick walked to Tony's right side and leaned his side against the railing.

"Mick, ya know I would never do anything to jeopardize our kind. I know you don't enjoy being a vampire and yet I do. But for the first time in 110 years I hate what I am."

Mick turned to look back out over the balcony, gripping the railing and leaning back holding his weight all in his arms. "The first time Beth and I met, as adults, I thought I would go out of my mind trying to figure out a way to go back. I would have done anything. I would have given up a hundred lifetimes for just one with her."

Tony turned to look at his friend.

"But when it happened, when I was finally able to be mortal again it wasn't what we had hoped for. The one thing that I prided myself on, that gave me meaning in my life was keeping her safe. As a mortal, I couldn't do that. And as you know, it became painfully obvious when she was taken and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. If Josef hadn't been there to turn me back, she would be dead and I'd have one mortal life to mourn until the day I joined her."

Tony absorbed his words. Mick knew exactly how he felt. "I love her Mick. I love this woman and I don't even know her name. And now…now she has a photo of me." Tony sighed and dropped his face into his hands.

"Dessler."

Tony raised his head and looked at Mick questioningly. "What?"

"Her name. It's Dessler. Michelle Dessler. She's Beth's photographer at Buzzwire. She brought that photo over to my place to show Beth." Tony sucked in a quick breath. "Don't worry, Beth convinced her that she was seeing things."

Tony relaxed a bit and turned to stare back inside the condo, a far off look on his face. "Michelle…" If Mick didn't have enhanced hearing he wouldn't have caught it. Tony was trying out her name, timidly.

"Don't let anyone keep you from going after what you want. Vampires and mortals _can_ have a relationship. It takes more work of course, but I'm betting she's worth it." Mick smirked at him and turned to go back inside the condo. "Don't wait Tony. If you want her, then go get her." He slid the door open and threw over his shoulder before stepping inside "besides, Josef will get tired of your mood and then he's cranky with me."

Mick slid the door shut leaving Tony outside alone.

_Go get her huh? Easier said than done. What do you say to someone when you're a vampire? "Hello Michelle. You don't know me, but I'm the guy who saved you and oh by the way, I feed off mortals to live."_

Tony leaned over the railing of the balcony and made a split decision.

_Well…it's now or never._

And with that, he pulled back on the rail for momentum and swung over it, descending to the roof below.

* * *

Michelle was getting ready for bed. She'd left Mick's place about an hour ago and was exhausted.

_Maybe after talking with Beth about things I can finally sleep._

She still wasn't convinced that she'd imagined someone on the building. Even though the picture was a bit blurry from her startled shot, she thought for sure it was a man. Beth on the other hand had thought differently.

_Is it the lack of sleep? Am I seeing things?_

She made her way into her bedroom and stated taking off her jewelry. Humming quietly to herself she unbuttoned her blouse and turned around to head for the bathroom. Looking up she gasped loudly and took several steps back, bumping into her dresser.

There, outside on her deck, was the man from the photo. The man from the mugging. The mugging she relived every night when she fell asleep. Frozen by shock, she didn't move as he reached out and opened the door, stepping inside shutting the door behind him. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

Tony could feel her shock mixed with fear. "Michelle Dessler. I'm Tony Almeida, an associate of Mick St. John. I think you and I need to talk."

Michelle shivered as his voice washed over her, rough and low, just scratchy enough to tingle her spine. As she stood there processing his words, albeit slowly, the only thing running through her mind was:

_Blurry photo my ass._


	4. Author's Note

Since I've had a few people ask more about the world of Moonlight, I'm putting in an author's note to explain some things. And please, feel free to keep asking me questions if you don't understand something. I have no problem with that.

First, the world of Moonlight is very different from traditional vampire lore. One of the reasons I picked this world is it's uniquenss. Here are some of the rules/details that you need to know for this story:

Vampires can be photographed. As a recent episode of Moonlight explained, digital technology hasn't been kind to the vampire. Years ago the silver in the flash kept vampires from being photographed. This is no longer true.

Vampires in this world cannot fly. They can however leap great distances and are nearly weightless so they are able to climb extreme heights. They also have super hearing, strength and smell.

When a vampire tastes or smells blood he/she can tell what happened right before the blood was spilt. The blood leaves a marker if you will, using the emotions of the person it came from.

Vampires and mortals can have sex. In this universe I've created though, vampires can't orgasm unless they feed during the act. To complete intercourse, Tony will have to bite Michelle. Either that, or no matress mambo.

If a vampire bites a mortal and drinks from them, the mortal is not tied to that vampire's will. These vampires cannot hypnotize people. But, if they do drink from a mortal, that mortal is marked. It's like a scent other vampires can detect and it is extremely rude and bad form to drink from a marked mortal.

When my vampires turn (vamp out) their eyes resemble something like in the movie Underworld. A vampire with normally light colored eyes will have light blue eyes when turned. A vampire with dark eyes (like Tony) will have dark blue eyes. I'm thinking of the teeth as being similar to Underworld also. Distinct yet suttle. No offense, but the vampires in Buffy weren't vampires IMO.

Vampires in my universe can go out in the day, just like from Moonlight. They can't be out in it all day, but it doesn't make them combust on sight. The longer a vampire is in the sun, the more weakened he/she becomes. Extreme amounts of sun can be fought off by feeding.

A vampires powers increase with age. Vampires who are older will be stronger, faster, etc. Tony is older than Mick, but is not older than Josef.

Vampires have a pulse and are not cold-blooded.

Vampires must consume HUMAN blood to survive. My vampires can't drink from animals. It does nothing for them.

Wooden stakes will only paralyize a vampire, not kill them. They can, however, become hurt by excessive blood loss due to trauma, gunshots, stabbing, etc.

Those are all I can think of right now. If anything is confusing or you need more clarification, just email or PM me. Like I said, I don't mind it at all.

Now, some people have asked specific questions about the characters from Moonlight. While this is a T/M story, I do understand that using the people from Moonlight can be confusing since most who are reading T/M stories aren't reading Moonlight ones. And they certainly don't know the show. I'll try and clear up some questions about that.

Does Beth know Mick's a vampire? - Yes she does. The story with them is this: Mick married Coraline in 1948 not knowing she was a vampire. On their wedding night, her gift to him was immortality. After being turned, he found out the hard way that Coraline wasn't a good person to put it mildly. He left her. In a desperate attempt to get him back, Coraline kidnapped a young girl in 1985, thinking if they were a "family" Mick would stay. The girl she took is Beth. She was about 5 at the time. Mick went after them, saved Beth and thought he killed Coraline in a fire. Skip ahead to now, Beth is an adult and Mick has watched over her ever since the night he saved her. Over time he's fallen in love with her. Only recently he found a way to become mortal again, took it and started a relationship with her. However, Beth is taken while investigating a story for Buzzwire and Mick realizes as a mortal, he can't protect her like he did before and begs Josef to turn him back, which he does. So now, Mick and Beth are trying a vampire/mortal relationship.

Is Beth creeped out by him feeding off her kind? - I can only comment on what they've shown in the show and in that case, no she isn't. Mick has had to feed off of Beth, something he hated doing but was forced to. It was very pleasureable to her. We also learned that Beth is of a very rare blood type that draws vampires. She's never asked him to feed on her again, but I don't get the impression she's sickened by it.

What kind of relationship can exist between a vampire and a mortal? - Anything that a mortal/mortal one can do, except have children. There is nothing stopping a vamp/mortal bonding. The biggest obsticles are keeping the secret, the feeding during sex and the fact that if the vampire's secret is getting close to discovery they must move on.

Those are the only ones sent to me so far.

see you all in chapter 4. ) 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those people sending me reviews! It's what got this out faster than I had planned. Hopefully you all like it. I'm writing by the seat of my pants, heh.

Oh and I thought I should mention that the Tony I'm thinking of for this story is the one from Season 2/3. Not that Tony from Season 4 isn't hot, but I just love all that hair. So, picture him from that time period.

On with the show!

* * *

"How the _hell_ did you get up here? We're on the 4th floor!" Once her shock had worn off, fear and anger took over. There was a man, _a stranger_, in her apartment!

He held up his hand in a gesture of peace. "Please, I didn't mean to frighten ya. After thinking about it, coming up this way prolly wasn't the best way to go about it. I won't hurt you. Like I said, I'm an associate of Mick St. John's."

"So…what? It's a P.I. thing to just come through women's patio doors now?" Tony just sighed. Putting her on the defensive had not been in his plans. Well, obviously he didn't really have a plan.

He took a step toward her "No. Look, I'm not here to…"

"NO!" She moved to the door faster than he thought she was capable. "Stay right there! I…I don't know what's going on, but don't come near me." Michelle watched as he stopped. She didn't know why, but a look of sadness came over his face. She tilted her head to the side, studying him intensely. "It's you isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Tony just continued to watch her. Just being this close to her was suffocating him.

"You're the one from the mugging. The guy who helped us, who helped me." She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Have you been following me?"

_She gets right to the point doesn't she?_

Tony opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at her door. Michelle looked over her shoulder and then back at Tony. "Don't move." Slowly she backed out of the room, never taking her eyes off of him. Once out of the room and out of his sight, she turned quickly and ran to the door not even bothering to check who it was. Throwing open her door she felt a huge wave of relief. "BETH!"

Startled at her outburst, Beth took a step back. "Michelle I…." But before she had a chance to finish, Michelle had grabbed her arm and yanked her inside, slamming the door after her.

"Beth, I was in my room getting ready for bed when I turned around and saw a guy on my patio…" All of this was said in one long breathless string that Beth could barely make out while she was dragged down the hall to the bedroom. Michelle pushed her ahead of them and into the room first. She seemed to be acting as a human shield between the Latin vampire and her newest friend.

Frantic Michelle shouted "See!"

Beth just sighed and pulled a small smirk. This was just too funny, she couldn't help it. She felt bad. If she was in Michelle's shoes, she'd be freaked out too. But, that's what she was here to help with.

Slowly walking into the room, Beth made her way over to Tony.

Michelle watched wide-eyed as she approached him. "Beth?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Once she was in front of him, Beth opened her arms and pulled Tony in for a hug. "Hey Tony, how's it going?"

The man who had introduced himself as Tony Almeida and who Beth just confirmed, made a shy smile and hugged her back. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to introduce myself. I'm afraid I'm out of practice with this sorta thing."

Beth just chuckled as she released him. "Subtle isn't your kind's strong point." She leaned in closer to whisper to him. "What were you thinking, coming in from the patio!?"

Tony scratched the side of his face and looked to the side. "It was an accident. I wasn't planning on coming in at all; I just wanted to see her. She uh, caught me off guard."

"Excuse me?" Both Tony and Beth looked back at Michelle who was livid and standing with her hands on her hips. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Beth turned and walked back to her friend. "Let's go into the living room. This is going to take a while." All three parties made their way to the front of the apartment. Michelle made sure to keep a lot of distance between her and Tony, something he found disconcerting although he couldn't blame her.

Beth and Tony sat down on the couch while Michelle sat in the far chair, putting as much distance between her and Tony as she could.

Beth looked at Tony and then at Michelle. "I guess I should start. I came by tonight because Mick told me Tony was coming to see you. I figured I knew what he was coming to explain so I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't come to help."

"Coming to explain? Like what? Why he's been stalking me?" Michelle crossed her arms in front of her.

Tony sighed and dropped his head. Beth just continued. "Please Michelle, just hear us out. I promise after we've explained, everything will make sense. Well, as much sense as it can all make."

Michelle looked at Tony. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him. He was gorgeous. The vision she'd had in her dreams was always blurry. She could just make out a face but the entire picture was always just out of reach. And there was something else. Something that she always woke up from. She'd seen something that night that she couldn't explain. She'd always attributed it to her bump on the head. Now, she wasn't so sure. But, looking at him, she was surprised to admit she felt bad for him. He looked so lost. He was clearly upset that she was scared of him. Michelle didn't know why, but she didn't want to be afraid of him. She felt…connected to him. Like she knew he would never hurt her. It was strange indeed.

"Alright…I'll listen."

Beth let out a breath and leaned her elbows on her knees, clasping her hands together. "I might as well start at the beginning."

And for the next few hours Michelle was told the most incredible story she'd ever heard. _Beth had been kidnapped as a child? By an evil vampire woman? Mick's ex-wife was a vampire? MICK was a vampire?_ She looked at Tony. _The man sitting across from her was a vampire?_

Beth watched Michelle carefully. She'd laid a lot on her. She had been in Michelle's shoes 6 months ago. She could relate.

"So, that's pretty much all of it." Beth waited patiently for a reaction. "What do you think?"

Michelle just stared back with a blank look. And then suddenly, she burst out laughing. "You guys are kidding right? You can't be serious. Vampires?" She got up and made her way to the kitchen bar behind the couch near the front door. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge still chuckling she turned to continue when she gasped dropping the bottle of water on the floor.

Tony had stood up and faced her. But what scared her was the dark blue glow to his eyes. "What the hell?" Michelle backed up a step looking from Tony to Beth and back.

Beth walked to Michelle and reached out to touch her arm, trying to calm her. "It's ok Michelle, he'd never hurt you. Trust me when I say you are the last person on this planet he would ever harm." She turned back to Tony for a quick reassuring look then back to Michelle. "I'm going to go call Mick. I'll give you guys some time too…talk." She turned and made her way down the hall.

Michelle looked warily back at Tony. She couldn't understand why she did it, but she started to walk slowly towards him. He was about half a foot taller than her and he was built. Not overtly so, but you could tell he stayed in shape. He looked solid. He had a darker skin tone which certified his Latin heritage and dark slightly curly hair. Before, he'd had rich brown eyes. Now though, now they looked almost like blue iridescent. She knew she should be freaking out right now. There was a…_thing_… in her living room, but she wasn't afraid. Just curious. She had an overwhelming need to know this man.

Tony watched as she approached him. He didn't mean to frighten her, but there was no other way to make her believe them than by showing her. He stood still, allowing her to call the shots. Whatever it took to make her not fear him. He was impressed with her courage. Not many people would have the nerve to approach a vampire, even if they were introduced.

Michelle stopped in front of him, close enough to invade his personal space. _His eyes are amazing._ She looked him over from head to toe. _He_ _looks so normal_. Part of her wanted to keep denying what she was seeing. But another part of her, the part that at night could remember what this man had done for her, knew what he and Beth were saying was true. She'd seen it with her own eyes. She just chose to think of it as delusions of a concussion. Looking at him now, she could see him attacking those men. She remembers the fear in their eyes and his low growl of anger as he disposed of them. She was glad he'd had the decency to turn his back to her while he did…whatever it was to those men. She shivered slightly at the thought.

"That night, when you helped me…did you…bite those men?" She looked up at him timidly.

Tony just looked at her. Being this close to her was intoxicating and he was having trouble finding the ability to speak. _She's talking to you man! Answer her!_

"Yes." _Poetic as always._

Michelle drew in a quick breath. It wasn't just his rough voice that gave her chills. Although that was sexy enough. But, when he spoke, she could just make out the tips of what looked like incredibly sharp teeth. Breathlessly she asked "Did you kill them?"

Michelle watched as his eyes narrowed and anger took over his features. "Yes."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Yes, they had attacked her and probably would have killed her, but there was a justice system for a reason. "Why?"

Her simple question was met by a simple yet altogether confusing answer. "They hurt you."

Michelle's stomach fluttered a second. His voice mixed with the emotion behind his words made her heart melt a little. _This can't be happening. This is like something out of those trashy romance novels I deny reading._

Choosing not to dwell on the possibility that this…vampire…had killed for her, Michelle skipped to another subject, him. "So you've been, keeping an eye on me huh? Kinda like a fallen guardian angel?" For the first time that night she gave him a genuine smile. Tony nearly lost the ability to stand.

"I've made sure you were safe. I didn't mean for it to make you uncomfortable. And I definitely didn't mean for ya to see me." Here he scratched his cheek and shifted his eyes to the side. Michelle was fascinated when she noticed his eyes change from blue back into brown. He bit his bottom lip and actually seemed to blush a bit.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing with your eyes. One minute they are dark blue, now they are back to brown. Do you do that consciously or is it just something that happens?" Her fear didn't seem to last long. Now Tony was the one uncomfortable. He had no problem being a vampire but having someone ask outright about his nature was a bit disconcerting. Still, that pull was there. He loved this woman. If she wanted the secrets to the universe he'd give them to her if he had them.

"It can be both. I can make it happen at will, but it usually happens with strong emotions. Fear, anger, happiness…love." The last one was said quieter than the others and with a tone that sent shivers over her skin.

She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she raised her right hand slowly and placed it on his left cheek. Expecting him to feel cold she was a bit shocked to find he was incredibly warm.

Tony's eyes slid closed and he carefully slid his mouth closer to her wrist. He didn't want to startle her, but he had to get closer to her scent. He could feel her pulse just below his lips and it was all he could do to keep from kissing her there.

Michelle watched frozen as he moved his mouth closer to her arm. She had a split second of fear that he was going to bite her, but it passed as quickly as it came. He looked so calm and yet sad in a way. His eyes slit open barely to look at her and Michelle saw just the slightest tinge of blue coming back to them. _Happiness…love…._

"I expected you to be cold. Isn't that how vampires are in the movies?" She was fighting to get her breathing back under control.

Tony opened his eyes, brown again, and smiled. _"Ningún hombre podría ser el ser frío alrededor de usted." (No man could be cold being around you.)_

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish. You'll have to translate for me." She blushed just a bit.

Again, he smiled and she could swear he was lightly teasing her. "I said vampires are not cold-blooded. We are warm, just like a mortal. We even have a heartbeat." He reached up and took her right hand in his, moving it to rest on his chest over his heart. The action pulled her just a bit closer. Michelle leaned her head in staring at his chest, feeling the strong beat under her hand. Tony took this opportunity to breathe her in, leaning down closer to her head and taking in her scent again. He couldn't get enough of it, or her.

Michelle closed her eyes and spoke softly. "I don't understand this. This is all so crazy and yet it makes so much sense. I don't even know you but there's….I feel like…Ever since that night you helped me I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I thought I had made you up and now I know you're real. And I can't help but feel safe around you. You aren't doing this are you? Is this some kind of vampire mind trick?" She looked up at him.

Tony just smirked at her, elated to know she felt the same way he did. Well, maybe not as _strongly_ as he did, but it was better than nothing. "No, we can't make people do what we want." A look of relief crossed her face and she let out a sigh that tickled his neck and forced him to control the kiss he was dying to take. "I don't understand this either…Michelle. I just know that from the moment I saw ya, I haven't been able to stay away." He reached up and with a shaking hand, passed his knuckles down the side of her face. He'd touched her now. She'd touched him. There was no going back.

"This scares me Tony. I'm so confused. But I know I have to be with you in some way. Everything in me is telling me this is what has to happen and for two months I've been fighting it. Part of me knew you were out there, but I was scared."

Tony didn't think it was possible to feel as happy as he did right now. He'd never had an issue being a vampire. He enjoyed being what he was. He wasn't like Mick, always looking to go back. Looking for something to justify his existence. Now though, without even searching for it, he had his justification. Tony lowered his head to her's, their lips just inches apart. Michelle felt more than heard his words. "I hate being without you."

"Sorry that took so long….oh." Beth came walking into the living room to see Michelle and Tony close together, holding hands and just about to kiss. She couldn't help but smirk at her bad timing. Tony and Michelle jumped back from each other and both blushed as if they were teenagers being caught by mom. Just as she was about to tease them even further the door to the apartment burst open and four men rushed in.

Tony pulled Michelle behind him and Beth ran to join her. The hairs on his neck stood up. _Vampires…every single one of them. And I didn't feel them coming because I was distracted._

Michelle felt and heard the growl coming from Tony's chest through his back. She had her hands resting on him and she peered around the right side of his shoulder. She let out a small shout. Four sets of intense blue eyes accompanied by many sharp teeth stared back at them.

When he spoke, Michelle could hardly recognize him. It was deep, rough and the edge of his voice was so sharp she felt the sting of it cut her skin. "What do you want?!" Chills raced up her spine and she had no doubt he was as blue eyed and sharp toothed as they were.

Expecting to hear one of the vampires answer, they were all shocked to hear a distinctly feminine voice.

"Oh you'll find out what we want soon enough. Hello Tony. Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Michelle felt Tony tense and risked another peek over his shoulder. Standing there was a small woman with short black hair and blue eyes. _She's one of them too?_

Tony didn't move. He didn't even seem to breathe and Michelle thought he wouldn't even speak until she heard one word come from him with so much hate behind it it took her breath away.

"_Nina_."


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I did some research on the Spanish-American war. I used facts where I could and fibbed where I couldn't.

* * *

_Cuba, 1898_

For 30 years the Cubans fought to win their independence from Spain. The war had become something of a great story in the Americas. William R. Hearst made a fortune off the stories he reported coming out of Cuba. His best selling articles were during the early part of 1898, when Valeriano Weyler, a Spanish general, ransacked villages and drove thousands of Cubans from their homes. Spain was not happy about the press. They did not want to come off looking like the bad guys. The sensationalism of the American papers caused anti-American riots as well. General Fitzhugh Lee sent word that things in Cuba were getting worse for its American citizens. Valeriano needed to be taken out. Two people were assigned this job. One American, one Spanish.

Jackson Bauer saluted his general and stood at attention. He had come in on the USS Maine and had no idea why he was being called off ship. As far as he knew, this was a standard perimeter sweep. The Spaniard standing in the far corner of the room was a curious sight. _Since when were we helping Spain?_

"At ease Bauer." Fitzhugh Lee was striking man. Standing at 6 foot 2 inches tall, he was built like a wall. He had short cropped blonde hair and very deep green eyes. He earned the respect of anyone he met and as anyone on the USS Maine, a fleet of men would be happy to die for Lee.

"This here is Lieutenant Anthony Almeida from the Spanish division Asesino. You two are going on a very special mission. Being that you both have…specialized…training, we need you to take out a threat both countries have."

He threw down a file folder and watched Bauer and Almeida warily approach the table.

"I'm sure the name is familiar to you both. General Valeriano is someone both countries can't afford to have around anymore. He's caused us both more trouble than we care to admit. We want this handled gentlemen. I'm sure you get my meaning."

Bauer read through the file, holding it out so Almeida could look it over as well. This would be the biggest hit of his military career. He'd be taking out a general.

Saying Almeida was shocked would be an understatement. He had served under Valeriano for his first mission three years ago. If he hadn't seen what Valeriano had been up to here in Cuba with his own eyes, he would have declined the mission. But, after seeing the countless bodies of women and children in dozens of villages he knew he'd be doing not only his country, but the world a favor.

Bauer watched Almeida. This was deeper for him. The guy they had to kill was a superior of his. A fellow citizen of the country he swore to protect.

Anthony looked up at General Lee and asked one question in a thick Spanish accent, "When do we leave?"

* * *

In the three weeks they spent tailing Valeriano, Bauer and Almeida had become what most would call "buddies." After a few tense conversations and some language barriers, they quickly established they had a lot in common. Both were part of covert ops, something each country was just beginning to form. They both loved cigars and felt it was fate that had brought them to the "land of the best" in that regard. And, Bauer was surprised to find out that Almeida was a huge baseball fan.

They were currently on their way to a village that an informant indicated Valeriano had recently been seen terrorizing. Just outside the town they were making small talk.

"I have to say, it's a shock to know someone from that far away even knows about baseball." Jack was moving at a brisk trot.

"We have small games in Madrid from time to time Señor Bauer."

"Please, just call me Jack. Señor Bauer sounds like a mouthful."

"Gracias Jack. You as well should call me Tony. Not very many people besides my Madre call me Anthony."

Jack glanced over at the Spaniard. He had a gruff low voice, like something between a deep tone and a whisper. He was taller than Jack and was bigger physically. Jack was wiry and quick. Tony looked strong and tough. He had black curly hair and deep brown eyes. He also had a beard.

"Does your military allow facial hair?"

"Sí. I think our mujeres would complain too much if not." He gave Jack a small chuckle.

They suddenly came to the edge of the village and stopped. Thick smoke blanketed the tree line and the smell of burnt flesh was obvious. Bodies littered the area, most looked like they died while running.

Jack and Tony slowly dismounted their horses and slowly walked toward the town square.

"Mi Dios." Tony quickly crossed himself. "I had heard stories. Nothing comes close to seeing what this monstruo has done."

"We'd best check each of the houses that are still standing. We might find a few people alive. The best we can do is offer them a quick death." Jack made his way to the first house on his left. Tony took one last look at the square and proceeded to follow him.

Before making it to the front of the house they heard a noise coming from the church directly behind the courtyard. They glanced at each other and pulled their pistols. Abandoning the house, they made their way to the church.

Approaching the double doors, Jack pushed them open slowly and barely had time to set one foot in before he was knocked to the ground. Dropping his pistol his eyes darted to Tony. Jack didn't see his attacker, but apparently Tony did. Almeida had gone deathly pale and seemed to have trouble breathing.

"¡Dios Querido! ¡El diablo, ella ha venido para nosotros!" (Dear God! The devil, she has come for us!)

And then Jack saw a woman streak in front of him and latch onto Tony's neck. Tony had no time to scream. He grabbed at the woman's shoulders and tried to push her off. He suddenly felt weak. His strength was fading. He wanted to sleep. If he could only just sleep.

Jack watched Tony's eyes close and the woman dropped him. He got to his feet just as she turned and reached out for him. Jack pulled his knife from his boot and thrust forward as she came at him. He felt the knife slide into her side and the smell of copper rose to him. Warm and sticky, he pulled the knife back out. The woman just looked down at the gaping wound in her side. She slowly lifted her head, staring at Jack. Then she started to laugh.

Jack just stood there. _What the hell?_ He had stabbed her point blank and she didn't even flinch. The last thing he remembered before she latched onto him was that he'd never seen anyone with reflective blue eyes before.

* * *

Michelle and Beth both stared and the woman. Obviously she knew Tony, but what the hell was she doing there?

Michelle leaned over and whispered to Beth, "Do you know her? Is she a…friend…of Mick's?"

Beth shook her head, her eyes never leaving the female vampire. "I've never seen her before in my life. From the way she busted in here, I doubt she's a friend of anyone's."

"What the hell are ya doing here Nina?" Tony's body was as tense as piano wire. Michelle could swear he was so angry he was vibrating.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here for you. I've come for the blonde. Finding you here was a surprise. We didn't see you enter the building. Is this some sort of threesome thing? You've gotten kinky over the years Tony." Nina gave him a leer, looking him up and down.

"What do ya want with Beth?"

"My employer sees her as a threat. Newly returning to the city, she would rather things go smoothly right off the bat. Your little appetizer is a problem she just can't afford." Nina slid her eyes over onto Michelle. "The other one we were just gonna take for…fun."

Tony's eyes burned bluer. "You'll not touch her!"

Michelle again felt a growl behind his voice. She slowly ran her hand up and down his back, trying to calm him.

"I swear to ya Nina, you touch her and I'll rip your throat out."

"Oh Tony, there's no need for the dramatics. We can just wait till you have your back turned. It's bound to happen sooner or later. You and St. John can't watch them all the time. And besides, you know how much I like it rough. I'll just consider that foreplay."

Nina spoke to the other vampires in a language that sounded like German. They looked at each other, then at her. One by one they made their way out the door. Nina watched them go then turned back to Tony. A smile slowly spread across her face. She moved closer to him, one step at a time until she was invading his personal space. Michelle and Beth stood frozen, holding their breath.

Nina reached up and ran her hand softly down the side of Tony's face. He didn't move. He was coiled tightly waiting to strike. She leaned in and whispered to him "You of all people should know it's not a good idea to show your enemy your weakness." As she said the last part her eyes drifted to Michelle. She glanced back at Tony "I'll leave you with something to think about."

Faster than Michelle or Beth could even see, and before Tony was able to move enough, Nina had pulled a small dagger from inside her coat and sliced along Tony's chest. He jumped back causing Michelle and Beth to stumble back into the couch.

Tony felt a pain he hadn't felt in years. Grabbing his chest he felt the stickiness of blood and an incredible burning sensation starting to flow in his veins. _Silver._ _She used a silver blade._

Nina watched him fall to the floor clutching at the wound that wouldn't heal. Not without fresh blood anyway. She watched the women crawl to him. The dark haired one intrigued her. _So he finally did it. He's fallen in love with a mortal. This couldn't get any better._

Wiping off the blade with a handkerchief she turned to leave the apartment. "Tell St. John we'll be coming back for his pet. As for yours, she'll make an excellent distraction."

And then she was gone.

Michelle and Beth frantically worked to get Tony's shirt off. He was writhing and unable to stay still.

"What do we do? I didn't think vampires could be hurt!" If she had not been freaking out, Michelle would have laughed at that comment. Since when did she know _anything_ about vampires?

"I don't know what's wrong. It's a knife wound. He should be able to heal from that fairly quickly."

"Silver…" Tony breathlessly got the word out.

Michelle looked back at Tony's face. "Silver?"

"Oh my God." Beth breathed in deeply and looked over to Michelle. "Silver is poison to a vampire." She jumped up and made her way to her purse. "I've got to call Mick. I don't know what to do."

As Beth frantically dialed Mick, Michelle held her hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Tony? What do I do?" She hated seeing him like this. He was in obvious agony. His eyes were dark blue again and every time he moaned or whimpered she could see his fangs.

"Nothing ya…ya can do. Mick can help…once he gets here. I have to…feed." He was gasping out each word.

_He has to feed._ "How long can you stay like this? It's going to take Mick a while to get here. You can't just wait."

"No…other…choice."

Michelle looked down at the wound. It was a deep red, almost black color. The area around it was starting to turn purple, like a bruise. She looked back at his face. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She couldn't let him just suffer like this. _What if Mick doesn't make it in time?_

She took her hands off the wound and carefully lifted up his head to rest on her shoulder. She could feel his shallow breath on her skin. "Tony. Listen to me. Tony?"

He could barely open his eyes, but he managed to grunt a response to let her know he was listening.

Michelle took a deep breath and spoke. "I want you to bite me. Do…whatever it is you need to do."

Despite the fact it took all his energy to do so, Tony gave her a strong answer. "NO!"

"Yes Tony you have to. Mick won't make it in time. The wound is getting worse. Please Tony…"

"No…not…not like this." He started trying to raise himself up but was unable to. Michelle just pushed his face closer to her neck. He could smell her scent again. The orange and cinnamon aroma of her blood that drew him to her in the first place. He opened his eyes. They had turned the deepest blue Michelle had seen so far. He could feel her nervousness but he didn't detect any fear. He took one last look at her.

Her eyes were pleading with him, wet from her tears. He couldn't deny her anything, including this.

"Please Tony…please." The last was a desperate whisper.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, gently sliding his nose along the column of her throat. He lifted his left hand and slid it into her hair at the back of her head. Sitting up, he took his right hand and moved her curls out of his way. He moved his lips along her skin, and gave it a small lick. Michelle closed her eyes and shivered, a small moan escaping her.

"_Te quiero. Perdóneme." (I love you. Forgive me.)_ With a deep breath, Tony slides his fangs into her neck. Michelle gave a slight jump and then moaned. Never in her life had she felt anything like this. She reached up and ran her hand through the back of his hair, slightly encouraging him to continue.

Tony had fed off of thousands of people through his lifetime, but nothing, _nothing_ felt like this. She was beyond intoxicating and he forced himself to stay in control. If he had wanted her before, nothing came close to how much he wanted her now. He could feel the silver in his blood thin. The wound on his chest slowly started to mend. He removed his fangs slowly and licked the twin wounds, helping to seal them.

Michelle's eyes opened and she looked at Tony, a small drop of her blood glistened on his lower lip. His tongue darted out and licked away the last bit of her essence. Watching him do that caused her to form a slight wetness below. Without thinking, she leaned over…and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 6

Finally! Here is the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one out quicker but it all depends on time. Hope you guys like it. Let me know!

* * *

Beth made sure to stay in the hall this time. She smiled widely as she brought the phone up to rest against her mouth to hide her smirk. The whole scene was just something out of a fairytale. Tony was sitting up, his shirt hanging open stained with blood, holding onto Michelle with everything he had and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Michelle slid her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Tony's hand buried deeper into her hair, holding her to him. The kiss wasn't frantic, but it was hot. Passionate. They took their time, slowly wrapping tongue with tongue. Michelle placed her hand on his cheek and ran it into his hair, pulling him closer. She moved her tongue over his fangs gently and heard him purr. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

Tony broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Michelle was breathing heavy and placed both her hands on his face. Looking up at him she couldn't help but smile at his eyes. They were so blue, they were glowing. Tony moved his lips to her jaw and nipped, running his fangs along her skin to her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent over the twin marks he'd made. He could still smell her blood, but it was different now; more arousing. He had left his mark on her.

Nuzzling her throat he whispered to her "Thank you."

Michelle leaned her head on his and played with his hair. "You're welcome."

Beth cleared her throat, reluctant to interrupt but they had to leave.

"Mick wants us to stay at his place till we can figure out what's going on." Beth looked at Michelle "I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here. You might want to pack for the long haul."

Michelle turned back to Tony and ran her fingertips down the side of his face.

"You'll come with us won't you?" Tony studied her face. She was worried about him. The woman had come face to face with not one but five vampires tonight, not including him and she was worried about him. _God I love this woman._

"Ya can't get rid of me that easily." Tony smiled and stood up, reaching out to pull her with him.

"You should pack quickly Michelle. I don't know if they will be back but I'm not taking the chance. Beth, do you mind driving us? I uh, kinda got here on my own." Tony scratched his forehead and cut his eyes around. Beth just smiled at him.

"I know how you got here. It's no problem. I'll just go down and pull the car up." She grabbed her purse and left the apartment, leaving Tony and Michelle alone.

Michelle headed toward her bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. Tony followed her and watched from the doorway as she frantically packed.

"I'm sure ya have a ton of questions. I'll tell ya everything ya want to know."

"Oh I know you will. There's no way I'm getting involved with all of this if I don't get some answers. I don't like having to leave my apartment. It feels like I'm running. I'm not a coward." Michelle threw a shirt into her bag.

"Being smart and planning your next move doesn't make ya a coward Michelle. You're a mortal. These are vampires that are after you and Beth. This will take more than courage. Besides, this will give me time to explain some things." Michelle stopped packing and looked up at him. He looked nervous.

"What is it you need to explain? Is this about you feeding from me?"

"Yeah." Tony scratched his cheek.

"Well? What's wrong? I'm not…sick am I?"

"No, nothing like that. I'd rather wait till we had the time t'a get into this."

Michelle raised an eyebrow but kept packing. "Later then."

* * *

Beth inserted her key and pushed the door open to Mick's apartment. Michelle held her breath. It was amazing. Obviously P.I. work paid well. There was a glass fireplace in the middle of the living room with two leather couches flanking it. The kitchen was just off to the left with accents of glass and marble. She could see part of his office through a doorway in the back and black rail-less stairs leading up. Mick was in the kitchen drinking something dark red from a glass. _Two guesses what that is._

Beth went straight to Mick. He grabbed her and pulled her to him tightly.

"I'm sorry Beth. I wish I had been there." Mick buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply.

"Mick, you had no idea anything was going to happen. I just went to help Michelle and they showed up out of nowhere."

Mick looked up at Tony. "Thanks man…for keeping her safe."

Tony smirked. "Actually I really didn't do anything. By the time they made it into the room, Nina was slicing me with a fuckin' silver blade." Tony was still wearing the bloody shirt. He pulled on the fabric so the gash could be clearly seen.

"Still, she's here with me and not with them. Thanks." Mick looked over to Michelle. He subtly sniffed the air and cut his eyes over at Tony. Mick could sense the mark. Tony had fed from Michelle. "I'm sorry, we've never met. I'm Mick St. John." He walked over to her and held out his hand. Michelle timidly shook it. "I suppose you already know what I am. At least the look on your face says that you do." Mick smiled at her. He was very attractive. He had dark brown slightly wavy hair that fell just to his collar and blue grey eyes. He looked to be in his mid 30s, just like Tony.

"I'm…I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude. This is all just so unbelievable."

"Yeah, it took me a little while to process it all too. I have one spare room." Here he turned to Tony. "It only has one window so it should be ok for you to sleep in. Sorry man but I don't have another freeze chamber."

"Freeze chamber?" Michelle turned to Tony.

"Sunlight doesn't bother us at first but that doesn't mean we like heat. We prefer to sleep near 32 degrees Fahrenheit." Tony looked at Mick. "Don't worry about it. Michelle can have the room, I'll sleep out here." Tony plopped down on the couch. "It's not like I haven't hadta do it before."

Mick smiled and turned back to Beth. "Well I suggest we all get some sleep and then start figuring out what's going on tomorrow. It sounds like Tony and I have some unfinished business with a few people." He reached out his hand and took a hold of Beth's. "We'll see you guys in the morning." They both made their way upstairs.

Michelle looked at Tony. "I'm going to go change. When I come back, be ready to answer some questions."

Tony watched her move into the spare room and shut the door. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. Michelle was a strong willed woman. She was smart, brave and courageous. She was not going to like what he had to tell her. He had no choice though; she'd just have to live with it. He could already see many arguments in their future. They were both stubborn. But damn it, she was his now. Every vampire she came in contact with would sense him on her and God help them if anyone touched her.

Tony heard her door open and he raised his head. She had changed into sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, with curls still managing to escape around her face. She sat across from him on the other couch.

"Ok. I guess you should go ahead and explain what it was you were so reluctant to tell me before."

"You just get right to the point dontcha?"

"After the night I've had? You bet your ass." Michelle just raised an eyebrow at him, signaling him to start talking.

"Alright. When a vampire feeds from a mortal, it leaves a mark. A scent really, of the vampire that bit them. Any vampire that comes in contact with a marked mortal will be able to sense the mark. They can recognize who the mark belongs to if they know the scent of the vampire. Since Mick has fed from Beth, when I'm around her I can sense him on her. In our community it is extremely rude for a mortal who is marked to be fed upon by anyone else but their owner. Only mortals, who offer their…services for lack of a better term, can have multiple vampire marks."

Michelle was staring him down. _She did not just hear him say "owner."_ "So what, this is effectively the same as a dog peeing on its property?"

Tony sighed. He knew this wouldn't go well. "I shouldn't have used the word owner, but I'm sorry, that's the way it's interpreted. I don't think of ya as my property Michelle. I'm not a caveman for crissake." Tony was trying to keep his cool. He wasn't known for his control on his temper.

Michelle dropped her eyes to the floor, taking a deep breath. Getting upset with him wasn't helping. What's done is done. She did it because she couldn't let him suffer like that. If she had to do it again, she would.

Looking back up at him, Michelle continued. "So, now that you've bitten me and I are effectively…yours…does that mean I'll eventually turn into a vampire too?"

"No. Besides the mark, a bite does nothing else. For ya to become a vampire, I'd haveta drain ya near death and then you'd haveta…drink from me."

Michelle went a little pale. "Have you ever done that before?" She could see his face turn from irritated to sad. His eyes looked down and she could barely hear him.

"I tried it, once. A long time ago." He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. He was looking into the past, remembering. "Years after I was turned, I went back home, to Spain. Before I left I had asked a woman to be my wife. Alicia De la Vega." Tony looked everywhere but at Michelle. He'd only ever told one person this story.

Michelle didn't say a word. It was obvious this was painful for him, but she needed to know. She didn't understand why, but everything he could tell her, she needed to hear it.

"I searched everywhere for her. She'd married and moved to the south of Spain. She'd been told I was killed in battle with the Americans. I went to see her at the farm she was living at. I had no intention of approaching her. But, then I saw her. She was coming towards the barn and she was as beautiful as the day I'd left. I couldn't help it. I had to talk to her. Needless to say she was ready to give up everything to leave with me. I told her what I was, she didn't care. We'd planned on leaving the country once I'd turned her." Michelle noticed his eyes looked wet. "It didn't work out that way. I wasn't able to do it. I don't know what happened, but she…she didn't make it. I've never tried since."

Michelle felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to-"

"No don't. Don't apologize. I owe it to ya to tell ya anything ya want to know. So, what else?"

Michelle sighed. Her face turned slightly pink Tony noticed she wouldn't look directly at him. "Can a vampire and a mortal…"

She seemed to be having trouble getting it out. Tony was pretty sure he knew what she was asking. "…make love?"

Michelle shivered. Hearing him say those words in that voice aroused her beyond belief. The way he was looking at her…it made her knees weak. _Good thing I'm sitting down._

She just nodded her head.

"Yeah. A vampire and a mortal can make love. But, the vampire must feed during the act to uh…orgasm."

"Really?" _Was that her voice that squeaked?_

"Vampires have incredible stamina too." The only word to describe his smile was wolfish.

Michelle quietly swooned. After experiencing what the bite felt like, she could just imagine how pleasurable it would be during sex.

"Is it, dangerous for a mortal to sleep with a vampire?"

"There is always the chance that the vampire will become too lost in feeding and take more than they should. However pleasurable it is for the mortal, it's a thousand times better for the vampire. And it's even better if there are feelings involved…like with a marked partner." He was looking at her under his eyes. He licked his lips then shifted his gaze to the fireplace.

She swallowed slowly and tried to get her breathing back under control. This entire conversation was arousing. Every new detail he told her had her envisioning them together.

"I…I think that's all I want to hear tonight." She stood up from the couch and turned to head back to her room. Tony stood with her and quickly stopped her.

"Michelle, I didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable."

"I just…did she look like me?"

Tony raised his hand and lightly caressed her cheek while taking a step closer.

"_Si vivo mil cursos de la vida, I' el ll nunca considera cualquier cosa tan hermoso como usted." (If I live a thousand lifetimes, I'll never see anything as beautiful as you.)_

Michelle's brow slowly wrinkled in question.

Quietly "No. She didn't look anything like you."

She reached up and placed her hand over his, turning her face into his palm. Slowly she moved closer to him. Bringing her lips closer to his, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

Tony groaned low in his throat. He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her against him. He moved his hand from her face into her hair, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and a growl came from his chest. He tilted her head slowly, tasting her as deeply as he could. Tony swore if he never tasted another drop of blood again, he could live off of this.

Michelle moved one hand into his hair and brought her other hand to his chest, over his heart. She could feel the strong beat of it against her palm. The tips of her fingers were lightly grazing the skin of his chest. He was so warm to the touch. She purposefully slid her tongue around his teeth, feeling his incisors grow. He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her harder. A vampire's teeth were sensitive and she knew what she was doing.

She pulled out of the kiss slowly and rested her forehead against his, placing her palms on each side of his face.

Breathing hard she whispered "Goodnight Tony."

In that rough deep voice she'd grown to love he answered her. "Goodnight….Michelle."

She moved from his arms and turned to her room. Taking one last look at him, she quietly shut the door.


	8. Chapter 7

NC-17 PEOPLE! Note the change.

* * *

Michelle was running.

She couldn't stop. If she stopped, they'd find her. She wasn't even sure who or what she was running from. All she could remember was the eyes. Eyes that burned as blue as flame.

She came to a wall, dirty and wet. Frantically she felt around, walking along feeling for a break in the stone. Somewhere, he had to be somewhere. They were coming for her.

"_Michelle…"_ She gasped and turned around. All she could see was blackness. They were taunting her. Hissing her name, waiting to strike. She turned and continued her search, moving faster down the wall.

"_You can't run Michelle…we're coming for you."_

Michelle started sobbing. Her fingers bleeding from running roughly over the stone. _Where was he? Why couldn't she find him?_

"_Tony!"_

* * *

Tony was resting, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. He just couldn't sleep. He didn't like this. Nina was back and she wasn't even the worst of their troubles. Whoever she's working for was obviously powerful if he or she was able to control Nina.

Then his mind shifted to Michelle. He cut his eyes over to her door, wishing he could see her. He's never felt anything like this before in all his 110 years. He ached to be near her. Just being this far from her…

"Tony!"

He was up and through her door before she had time to take her next breath. She was sitting up in bed clutching her shirt near her throat and panting. He moved closer to the bed and could see she was sweating. Her hair was stuck to her face and neck and she was crying. She looked up at him and sobbed.

"I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. And they…they were coming." She was grabbing his arms and burying her face in his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Her crying had slowed down and she was breathing steadily now. She was still clutching him tightly. He raised her head up so he could look at her. "It was just a dream Michelle."

She stared at him and placed her hands on the side of his face. His grip on her tightened. She leaned her forehead against his and timidly whispered "Don't leave me."

Tony moved his hand into her hair, tilting her head back so he could look at her.

"I'll _never_ leave you."

Michelle caressed his face and pulled him closer, touching her lips to his. She slowly kissed him, tasted him. Moving her hands into his hair, she kissed him deeper. Tony sighed and moved his hands to her sides.

Michelle pulled out of the kiss, gasping to breathe.

"Michelle…"

"Stay with me." She looked up at him, searching his face.

"I don't think that'd be such…" She cut him off before he could finish.

"I have to be near you Tony. I don't understand this; please just stay here with me. Don't you feel this?" She took his hand and placed it over her heart. She rose up on her knees on the bed, kneeling in front of him. She pulled him closer to her with her other hand, bringing him onto the bed with her.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her hard, taking her lips fiercely. He felt like he was thirsty and yet drowning at the same time. He couldn't get close enough to her. Couldn't get enough of her taste. It felt like being drawn in by a giant magnet. He had no idea what this was. He felt like a missing piece of his soul was slowly sliding into place.

They were both working frantically at clothing. They couldn't move fast enough. They had to touch, had to feel each other, get as close as possible. There was no hesitation, as if they'd done this a million times before. _They have. Just not in this lifetime._

Michelle lay back against the pillows pulling Tony with her. Their lips hadn't separated a moment. They were practically devouring each other. She slid her hands into his hair and pulled. Tony broke the kiss and moved to her jaw. Holding himself over her with his hands on either side. She was panting hard, her grip in his hair tightening and loosening. He nipped the underside of her chin, working his way down her throat.

He breathed her in, the scent of her blood causing his senses to tingle. He ran his tongue down between her breasts, nuzzling at her left one. He circled his tongue around her nipple while running his other hand over her stomach.

"I want to know if ya taste good everywhere." He rasped as he moved his mouth to her other breast. Michelle let out a long moan. He felt so good. Her body pushed up against him, wanting more. He wanted to taste her all over, but he didn't want to let her go.

Michelle moaned as his hand from her stomach found the curls covering her sex. She wanted contact so badly, she was sure she'd go insane if he didn't touch her there.

"Please, Tony…" she panted.

He curled his fingers into her, sliding two deep inside her. He moved from her nipple to her neck. "You feel so good Michelle. You're so wet. Is that for me baby?" God, his voice was pure liquid sex. She lifted her hips off the bed each time he thrust with his hand. Michelle moaned loudly.

"God Tony…yes…" He kept stroking in and out of her as she continued to moan. Tony had enough, he had to taste her. He moved his position, coming above her, never moving his fingers from her body. He moved to his knees and bent over her core. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Her scent here was just as arousing as her blood. He lowered his mouth and closed his lips around her clit while continuing to move his hand. Michelle arched her back from the bed.

This was the only thing he'd ever taste that was better than her blood. He could feel his incisors grow, his eyes begin to tingle. She was delicious, smoky with a slight tang. She was hypnotic. Her sounds, the way she moved, the way she tasted, the way she smelled. Her blood scent was making his teeth throb. He couldn't help himself; he had to taste her blood again. He slid his nose down the inside of her thigh, stopped and licked a small area. He used his fangs to lightly scratch her, a few small drops of blood hitting his tongue. Tony groaned and shivered. He couldn't wait anymore.

Tony removed his fingers and pulled himself over her. He sat back on his heels and circled her hips with his arms. Easily he pulled her up to sit on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. He slid his hands to her ass and pulled her into him, groaning when he felt her wetness coat his shaft. Michelle draped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. He broke the kiss, pulling her hair to move her head back so he could see her. They were both panting heavily.

Tony dropped his mouth to her neck, nuzzling under her ear, nipping at her throat. His voice was raspy and dark.

"Vampires are very possessive Michelle. If I take ya, there's no going back. You'll be mine. I don't care how ya phrase it." Michelle moved her lips closer to his ear and panted "I was yours, before you ever bit me." Tony growled and lifted her slightly off his lap. He reached down and positioned himself under her and lowered her slowly, guiding his cock into her.

Tony gritted his teeth and held still inside her, waiting for her to adjust to him. God she felt so fucking good. Michelle moved her head from his neck and looked at his eyes. He was searching her face, looking to see if she was with him. She palmed his face with her hands, a single tear down her face. His eyes were burning blue and she could barely make out his sharp teeth.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I didn't meanta scare ya." He tried looking away from her. "I'd never hurt you Michelle."

She kept her firm grip on him, stopping him from looking away. "I'd never be afraid of you." She whispered quickly.

"Why are you…?"

"I love you Tony." She breathlessly spoke the words he hoped to hear from her one day.

Tony stopped breathing and closed his eyes. Tilting his head back he whimpered and began making love to her, hard and deeply. She owned him. Everything he had to give was for her, for eternity.

They were both sweaty and the room was muggy with sex. The sounds of moaning and skin moving against skin echoed between them. He tilted back more onto his heels changing the angle of his thrusts. His strong arms were working her over him faster. The new position made her slightly taller than he, his head resting at her collarbone. He buried his face into her neck, licking her throat and biting, but not breaking the skin. She buried her hands in his hair and threw her head back, holding onto him and pulling him closer. Their hair was wet and sticking to them.

"Tony…God…please don't stop…"

"I love you Michelle. I'll do anything for you. I'm yours." He took one hand and pulled on her hair, just enough to stretch her neck taunt for his lips. He could feel her walls begin to flutter around him, pulling him deeper and deeper, straight to her heat.

He felt so right inside of her. Like concentrated fire, threatening to consume her. Nothing had ever felt so good or so right. He made her feel so complete, so whole. Her orgasm was coming quickly, so quickly it scared her. She knew for him to release, he'd have to bit her. As pleasurable as it was, she was afraid he'd get lost in her. She looked down at him.

Tony knew she was nervous, he could feel it. He tried reassuring her with his eyes. She was close and it was driving him towards his finish as well.

"So close Michelle….I can feel you baby…come with me sweetheart…don't be afraid, come to me…_estancia conmigo para la eternidad." (stay with me for eternity)_

She watched his eyes flash darker for a second before his face became masked with passion as he reached his breaking point.

Then it hit.

Michelle didn't know if it was the amazing sensation alone, his bite, or his voice that triggered it, but she was suddenly in the middle of the most intense orgasm of her life. The slight sting she felt when his teeth entered her neck turned quickly to the most satisfying euphoria. She felt like she was floating and at the same time, every nerve ending she had was on fire. She screamed his name over and over, couldn't stop calling for him, pleading for him.

Tony sank his fangs into her neck and the explosion of her blood caused his head to swim. She was sweetened by her passion and it was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. He was drunk off her. He felt a slight panic, worrying he would become addicted to her. Only being able to gain sustenance from her blood. But he quickly pushed that away. He would sooner meet his end with the sun than harm her. He gripped her tighter as her release traveled over her. He thrust into her fast, hard, losing his rhythm as he drank. Watching her come apart brought on his release right behind her.

He withdrew from her neck and carefully collapsed on the bed, rolling to his side so as not to crush her. He pulled her to him and trapped her against his chest burying his face in her neck and breathing their scent. He was gasping, trying to calm his breathing. She slowly caressed his face, moving her hand down his chest and back up. Their heartbeats were slowing, beating in time with each other as they had for many years, lifetimes, without their even knowing it.

Drowsiness was overtaking them both.

He quietly whispered to her "Te amo." (I love you.)

Right before he fell into blackness he heard her answer.

"I love you too…feels like I always have."


	9. Chapter 8

_I know this chapter is shorter than my usual ones, but I felt it should stop where it did. More coming soon._

* * *

The sun was just coming up on a lazy Saturday morning in Los Angeles. It was still early and most people were still in bed waiting for the day to shake them awake.

One room in Los Angeles was not asleep. This room was not waiting quietly for dawn to break. This room was filled with soft sounds of passion. The light from the edge of the blinds was tinted orange and it fell softly on the tanned back of a man. He was arched up on his hands. The sheet covering him stopped at his waist. The muscles in his back curved and swayed with his movements and his head tilted down. One hand slowly came up from the bed and rested on the top of the headboard. His arm muscles joining in the same dance as those of his back. A fine sheen of sweat glazed his skin and suddenly a pair of feminine hands raked slowly down his back.

Tony was sure he couldn't get any deeper into her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He had Michelle under him, her knees at his hips. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, stretching her exquisite neck. Tony bit his lip and pulled harder on the headboard, moving in and out of her slowly. She made the most arousing noise on every upstroke. Her nails were making a criss-cross pattern of scratches across his back; they healed almost instantly. Tony knew he wasn't huge, but he was bigger than average and Michelle was small. They fit together perfectly and no doubt she was getting as much pleasure from him as he was getting from her.

Michelle slid her hand from his back up the middle of his chest. He was so strong, so masculine. His skin had a golden tint from the sun leaking in from the window and the sheen of sweat on both of them just increased the sensual feel of their skin. He felt so good. It was like he knew exactly where to touch her, where to kiss, where to lick, how hard to thrust. She moaned loudly and he started pumping faster.

"Yeah baby…does that feel good?" His eyes were blue again and she could see his fangs when he spoke.

"Tony….feels so…."

"Jesus Michelle." He could feel her tremble and knew she was close. He plunged faster into her and felt her contracting around his cock.

"Tony! God Tony!"

He was sure Mick and Beth heard that and he didn't care. He was inside her and he wasn't holding back. As she came down from her orgasm, he caught her on the end of it with his pumping, coming up onto both his hands for more leverage. Her legs were wrapped around him, thighs crushed against his hips as he drove into her again and again until he could hear his own moans mixing with hers, filling the room with the sounds of their lovemaking. She reached her hands up around his neck pulling him down onto her, kissing his open mouth; the tips of their tongues flicking. She could feel him purring. She wanted it all now, all of him. She wanted to be consumed by this man.

"You feel so good Tony…don't stop…don't stop…" she said in between gasps.

"Never…uh….I'll never stop…I wanted you so badly Michelle……you're mine…..I' el ll le hace la mina para la eternidad." _(I'll make you mine for eternity.)_

His voice trailed off as he began to lose himself and his thrusting became more frenzied. He was pounding into her and she was doing a good job of keeping up with him, grinding herself into him. She tightened her muscles around his cock and he groaned, coming up higher on his hands for even more leverage.

"Yes Tony….deeper…yes…." the words barely came out of her mouth. She brought her legs down and her knees up, her feet on the mattress so her hips were tilted down as he made love to her, the base of his cock rubbing against her clit. She rose up on her elbows placing her face against the base of his neck. He could feel her breath against his skin and it sent his blood boiling. His teeth ached with wanting to taste her. Her scent was driving him crazy. He had increased his pumping with this new position. He wanted to hold off his release as much as possible. As much as he wanted it, he wanted to stay inside her more. She felt so good. He leaned back and looked down between them, watching his cock as he drove in and out of her, glistening with her juices.

Michelle saw him looking at them and brought her own gaze to watch, pushing up against him harder.

"You like to watch it don't you?" she teased him in a quiet voice.

"Yessss….Amo el mirar mientras que le hago la mina." _(I love watching as I make you mine.)_ he answered, still watching her being invaded by him.

She leaned closer to his ear and groaned "Fuck me harder…"

She kept her hips tilted down as he sped up and she reveled in the feeling of him drilling her. She felt it all coming out of her, the frustration, the longing, the confusion. She belonged to this man. The headboard started hitting the wall with each of his thrusts, becoming louder and louder.

"Michelle….I'm gonna….I can't…." he groaned, his mouth open.

"Come for me Tony…" she pleaded, whimpering. "Let me watch you feed. I want to see it" she moaned as another orgasm took her by surprise.

"God Michelle…" he managed to get out, thrusting into her as she came screaming his name. He roughly pulled her hair, bringing her head back exposing her neck. Not so gently, he sank his teeth into her pulse, his grip on her hair tightening. Her blood filled his mouth. He growled and came hard. He released her neck, not wanting to take too much. He tilted his head back and moaned as she kissed his neck, panting into his hot skin as he came down, slowing his movements until he stilled above her.

She fell back onto the bed and he went with her. He rolled to her side trying to catch his breath. Michelle snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I couldn't wait to taste ya." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Do ya really want to watch me do that?"

Michelle blushed a bit. Sure it was the heat of the moment, but she was actually turned on by the thought of watching him feed from her.

"Yeah, I want to see it. I want to see what it's like. Not just feel." She caressed his chest. "Can you even bite me anywhere else?"

"I can bite ya anywhere." Here he leaned over and placed his lips right next to her ear and darkly whispered "and I mean anywhere."

Michelle shivered. Just the thought of him….there had to be something wrong with her.

"But yeah, I can bite ya somewhere you can see." He pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes and sighing.

She continued caressing his chest and thinking. "What are we going to do Tony?"

He wound a few of her curls around his fingers. They fascinated him. No matter what he did, they seemed to have a mind of their own. He sighed again. "This is something that affects not only Mick and I, but someone else. Someone who isn't gonna be happy to hear Nina is back."

Michelle was quiet and then asked timidly "who is she?"

Tony closed his eyes. "That's a long story sweetheart." He rolled over till he was facing her and moved her hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "And I'll tell ya all about it, after I talk to Jack."


	10. Chapter 9

_Here it is, finally. I'm sorry to keep people waiting but I really am doing this as best I can. Please be patient. Being new at this and also having so much to do job wise doesn't help. But like I've said before, the story will get finished. Even if I'm 40 by then, LOL_

* * *

After getting up and joining Mick and Beth for breakfast, Tony asked they be dropped off at his place.

"I'll need to pick up my car. I'm gonna head over to Jack's. If anyone knows how to handle this, it'll be him." Michelle stood with him, her head buried in his neck.

Beth had to smile at her friend. She'd only known her for about six months now, but she'd never seen her this happy. Michelle was practically glowing.

"Sure thing man, I can swing you by there on our way to Josef's. I want to ask him if he knows anything about where Nina's been or who she might be working for that would have an interest in me or Beth."

* * *

Michelle couldn't believe her eyes. She thought Mick's place was breathtaking, but this…this was unreal.

Tony's house was high up on a hill overlooking downtown L.A. The wall that surrounded the perimeter was tall and an overgrowth of foliage helped hide it from prying eyes. The house itself was painted dark but had an abundance of glass. It looked more like it was set inside the hill instead of on it.

"Ok wait…no way is P.I. work _that_ good." Tony just grinned at her.

"No it isn't. When you've lived as long as I have sweetheart, ya learn to invest. Let's just say I fell in love with computers a _long_ time ago."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him. "So like what…Microsoft, Apple?"

"Those are just a few."

"You're kidding? You own stock in major computer companies? How much?"

"Enough." He leaned over and nipped at her neck, causing Michelle to giggle and shiver. "Love me for my money now huh?"

"Of course not, but I definitely love you for your large…assets." She smirked at the shocked look on his face and headed towards the front door.

Tony just watched her lead the way, shaking his head.

_God did he love her._

* * *

After giving Michelle a quick tour with the promise of allowing her to snoop later, Tony showered and changed. After an hour they were on the road again, this time on their way to Jack's in Tony's car. His 1968 pristine black Ford Mustang. At first, Michelle was excitedly curious. After he had explained about the money and how vampires learn to be wise their incomes she became a tad bit worried. Not that she was a girl who would ever date a guy because of his money, but this was ridiculous. It made her uncomfortable. It made them unequal. Even though she'd only known him a short time, she knew he had a protective streak as wide as the moon. She kept reminding herself that even though Tony was alive and well in 2008, he was born in 1868. Women weren't exactly equals then. Men took care of them and everything they needed. That only began to really change in the late 1960's.

"You ok?"

Michelle snapped out of her daydream and looked at Tony. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"So that's the smoke I saw?" He grinned at her. She grinned back.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She cut her eyes to him and took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes. He had on a black fitted t-shirt and faded dirty colored jeans with black boots. Michelle thought she could eat him with a spoon.

"We're almost there."

* * *

They pulled into a driveway near the top of a hill in Beverly Hills. The house wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It had a tall black iron gate spanning the perimeter with trees lining the fence. The house wasn't as modern as Tony's but Michelle guessed it was somewhere near the 1970s by the architecture. Tony pulled up in front of the house and parked the car.

As they were getting out the air was filled with a whirlwind of activity coming from a small package of energy otherwise known as a child.

"Tony Tony!" As Tony made his way around the trunk of the car he suddenly had an armful of 5 year old. Blonde hair and tan arms flailed wildly around him and all he could do was laugh.

"Hey Angela. How's my girl?" Michelle just stood and watched. She knew Tony wouldn't hurt anyone who wasn't a threat to him or her, but just knowing what he was and watching him with a kid. It was strange. She had a lot of movie and T.V. stereotypes to get rid of.

"I've been practicin' Tony! I wanted to surprise you!" Angela seemed to talk in the highest decibel possible like every other small child Michelle had ever known.

"Lay it on me then kid."

"_¿Podría tener una cerveza por favor? (Could I have a beer please?)_

Michelle watched Tony's eyes grow large and then a small smirk break out on his face. She had no idea what the little girl had said.

"Wow, I'm impressed! I just got one question for ya. Who taught ya that? I know your mom didn't."

"Grandpa Jack! He says if I did it right he'd give me five dollars. I did it right right?" Angela was wiggling relentlessly. The kid had more energy than Tony could handle in two lifetimes. He set her down and took her small hand into his own. Turning around he put his other arm around Michelle and started walking them both towards the door where a small blonde woman was making her way outside.

"Ya sure did. In fact, I think it was ten dollars worthy." Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing the girl the money. Michelle was sure Angela's eyes would pop out of her head.

Turning and making her way up the stairs and past her mother Angela was shouting loudly "Grandpa I did it right I did it just like you said and Tony gave me ten dollars!"

"I swear Tony, you keep doing that and we are all gonna be in a world of trouble when she hits her teens." The woman came up and wrapped her arms around Tony hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you Kim." They broke away and Tony turned toward Michelle. "Kim, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Kim Bauer, Jack's daughter.

Kim Bauer was small with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long and she was a bit pale for California. Michelle held out her hand and Kim took it.

"It's nice to meet you Kim."

"Likewise." Kim smirked at Tony. "Is this someone that will be around for a while? I'm not used to seeing you with a girl Tony. Got something to tell us?" Kim loved teasing him. In all the years she'd known Tony, he'd _never_ brought a girl home. And he certainly never brought anyone around he'd marked. Michelle was intriguing indeed.

Tony rubbed his forehead. "You could say that."

"Well come on in you two. Chase should be home soon and dad's in the kitchen cooking. I swear the fact that he can't eat food doesn't stop him from whipping up something. Once I finally turn Chase, I think he'll go into a cooking depression."

As Kim turned and lead the way into the house, Michelle spoke to Tony quietly.

"Turned? Is she a vampire too?"

"Yeah. Jack is also."

"He turned his own daughter? Why would someone do that?"

"He didn't do it sweetheart. It's a long story."

"What about Angela? I thought, I mean I didn't ask or anything but I just assumed vampires couldn't have children."

"We can't. Angela is Chase's daughter by blood. She's Kim's step-daughter. Chase is still mortal. They are waiting till Angela is a little older before turning him."

This entire thing was just surreal to Michelle. "Are they going to tell Angela what they are?"

"She already knows. She's a smart kid." About that same time Angela came out and grabbed Tony's hand. "Do it uncle Tony, Grandpa won't."

Michelle looked at Tony confused, wondering what she was asking for.

Tony just smiled at Michelle. He removed his sunglasses and she watched as his eyes slowly got steadily bluer. He looked down at Angela and she squeeled as only a little girl can. He bent down closer to her level and the little girl put her hands on his face.

"Let me see, let me see!" Tony smiled at her and she squeeled again, bringing one finger close to his teeth and touching one of the long incisors.

"I want vampire teeth too!"

"You know the rules kid, maybe when you're older." Tony stood back up and put his hand on Michelle's lower back leading her into the house.

Stepping into the kitchen Michelle saw a tall sandy blonde man setting Angela on the counter top. He wiped his hands and turned to them, grabbing Tony and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Tony, it's so good to see you."

"How ya doin' Jack?"


	11. Chapter 10

_Yes, it's finally here and completely different from what I said it would be. LOL_

I can't help how it turns out. This is just what popped up. I'll be posting the start of yet another on-going story in the next few days. At least I hope I will. Again, sorry this was slow getting out, but...that's life.

The song lyrics are from Depeche Mode's In Your Room_. Highly sexual song, I recommend it._

* * *

"This isn't good Tony."

Jack sat back and turned towards his daughter. She knew about Nina. He'd told her everything after she was turned. How could he not? Nina was the reason Kim was even here today.

Tony watched Jack. He knew what he was thinking. He was remembering. He was replaying the day they found out Nina's evil went deeper than they had ever thought.

* * *

_Louisiana, 1908_

The smell of the humid bayou irritated Tony's nose. It was thick and musky and the air seemed to cling to every part of him. He looked over at Jack. The heat didn't seem to bother the American; of course this was his home. Tony thought of the summers in Spain.

_The air never had a life of it's own like this._

The plantation house slowly came into view and Tony saw Jack's eyes widen. They knew they had precious little time, but they couldn't help but hope for a miracle. Apparently miracles didn't come to their kind.

The house, or what was left of it, was blackened and charred. The fields around burnt down to the soil. She had tried to destroy it all. Destroy everything Jack had left. For the first time since being turned, Tony was glad he had nothing and no one attached to him. Nina was evil and she had infected not only their blood, but everything they had.

Tony saw a flash from the corner of his eye and made to follow, only to have jack stop him suddenly.

From around a still standing doorway came a young woman no more than her early twenties. She was blonde with blue eyes and wore a fairly pretty summer dress that would have been flattering if not for the fact it was filthy. The closer she came, the bluer her eyes seemed until Tony could feel it. She wasn't mortal. She was one of them.

Jack stepped towards the young woman and softly spoke; "Kimberly?"

* * *

Jack looked over at Michelle. "She'd been around 13 when I left for Cuba. When we found her she was just about 23. Nina had tracked down my estate and proceeded to erase everything she felt tied me to my mortal life. My…wife didn't make it. Nina didn't bother to turn her. She felt my punishment would be greater by seeing my child made into…this."

Jack hung his head and folded his hands. Kim came over to stand beside him, laying her hand on his back.

"It wasn't your fault dad. You went to help your country and she found you. There was nothing you or Tony could do. I don't blame you for what happened…not anymore." She rubbed up and down. "Not for a while now."

Jack looked back up at Tony.

"What does Mick think about all this? Nina is involved but it's his girlfriend she was after, not us."

"He's pissed. Whatya think he thinks about it? He and Beth headed for Josef's. Ya can bet Konstantin will pull out the big guns for this one. He doesn't take kindly to new vampires coming into the city and stirring up trouble."

"Call them and Logan too. I want to meet at the club. We need to get our shit together before we go rushing into this. She's not hiding. We know where she's staying. I don't like it. It's too simple. I'll call ahead and let Milo know we will be coming in tonight."

Jack got up and headed for the phone. Michelle watched him dial and walk around the corner to the hall to speak privately. She leaned over to Tony.

"What's going on?"

"We need ta have a meeting. A handful of us will get together and see what we can come up with info wise. Jack's right. This whole thing seems too easy. This isn't like Nina. She's a backstabber. She doesn't do anything in front of your face. Until we know who's she's working for we should gather as much info as possible."

"So a meeting. Where are we going?"

Tony leaned over to growl into her ear huskily. "A nightclub for vampires called _Moonlight_."

* * *

After having dinner at Jack's and watching Tony read a bedtime story to Angela (something he was highly embarrassed about) they all headed to _Moonlight_.

Walking up to the club Michelle could remember passing by the building before. It was a very active hot spot in L.A.'s east downtown. This part of the city was on the wealthy side and the building showed it belonged here. It was three stories high and composed of smoky glass and black steel. The music from the inside pumped and throbbed giving off a feeling that the building was alive. She supposed it was. The place was packed as far as she could see. A line a mile long stretched down the sidewalk filled with eager people dressed in their modern day best. A tall rather well built black man stepped from inside and spoke to one of the doormen. Looking up he noticed their approach and his face broke into a smirk. Reaching out his hand he addressed Tony and Jack.

"Almeida and Bauer. Haven't seen you two around in a few months. You don't enjoy our company anymore?" He shook Jack's hand first, then Tony's.

"How ya doing Curtis?"

"Not bad Tony. We still have about half an hour before we can meet. Logan is on a raid." Here Michelle saw Curtis roll his eyes. "I'll never understand his fascination with that game. What's it called? World of Warcraft?"

Jack snorted. "Chase plays that relentlessly. I think sometimes Kim will turn him just to get him off the computer."

Curtis led them inside the club. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Glass created walls for each of the levels. It was dark and slightly smoky from a fog machine. Swirling colors of lights bounced off the walls as energetically as the people on the dance floor. There was a bar to the right of the dance floor. There were many dark corners and Michelle could swear many pairs of eyes on her.

Tony noticed her nervousness. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and leaned to whisper to her "Don't worry Michelle. The mark remember. No one will bother you. And if they do…" Michelle watched his eyes begin to glow blue. "they'll have to answer ta me."

Michelle blushed slightly and caressed his cheek.

_How in the hell is all this happening to me?_

Jack spoke to Tony about grabbing a drink and heading up to wait then turned and lead Kim up the stairs.

"Would ya like to dance?" Tony tugged gently on her hand.

"I didn't know you could dance Almeida."

Tony pulled her closer to him, pressed her suggestively against him.

"Il y a quelques choses vous don' ; t connaissent moi mon amour." (There are a few things you don't know about me my love.)

Michelle swooned every time he spoke Spanish, but to hear him speak French. She was pretty sure she'd have trouble walking.

Tony took them closer to a dark corner of the dance floor near one of the far walls. A slower song with a seductive beat started playing and he pulled her to him again. They began to sway to the music, the words of the song causing goose bumps on her skin.

_In your room  
Where time stands still  
Or moves at your will  
Will you let the morning come soon  
Or will you leave me lying here  
In your favorite darkness  
Your favorite half-light  
Your favorite consciousness  
Your favorite slave_

Tony had one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. The other hand slid slowly up her neck to her face; his fingertips softly caressing the hair at her ear. He leaned his head down to her neck, slid his lips along her skin.

_I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here_

Michelle closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"When was the last time you fed?" Tony opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"This morning, when we made love." Michelle shivered.

"I want you to bite me Tony. I want to watch you."

Tony's grip tightened slightly. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Just hearing her ask for this was enough to set him on fire.

He slowly moved them towards the wall, the darkness of the corner enveloping them. Michelle felt the wall touch her back. Tony took her left wrist into his hand and lifted it to his face. She watched him close his eyes and take in her scent. He moved his nose up the inside of her arm. Her breathing sped up, waiting for him. He barely opened his eyes, but Michelle could see them burning blue with love and a hunger she knew had nothing to do with her blood. He opened his mouth and she saw his fangs glow in the black light of the room a split second before he buried them into her wrist.

Michelle gasped at the sharp sting and then moaned feeling him pull her into him. Tony's eyes were cracked open slightly and she could see them glass over in ecstasy. She reached up with her other hand and buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer to her. She could feel him growl and then purr so she tightened her grip on his hair. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back to rest on the wall. This was the first time he'd bitten her without them making love and she swore it still felt just like sex.

_God, no wonder women sell this to vampires. It's highly addicting._

She felt him start to pull away and moved her head away from the wall, opening her eyes. She watched his fangs leave her wrist; his teeth and lips coated with her blood. He opened his eyes all the way and looked at her. Before he could lick his lips she grabbed him and kissed him deeply, tasting her blood on his tongue. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall roughly. She broke the kiss and he watched her lick the blood from her lips.

"God Michelle…"

She nuzzled his neck and breathed into his skin. "Tony…I want to taste you too."

"Michelle…wha—"

Jack walked up behind Tony interrupting them.

"Sorry Tony, but the meeting is about to start. Mason is ready for us."


	12. Chapter 11

_That's right, you are not reading that wrong. FINALLY it's here. I am rather proud of this one, so I hope you guys like it._

R (for language and violence)

* * *

"Almeida…if you're gonna stand by the window all night and stare at her instead of paying attention, then just go down there and bring her up."

Mason was getting annoyed. They'd only been in the meeting for half an hour and Tony couldn't stop watching his mortal. Not that he could blame him. She was hot and she was walking around downstairs in the lion's den. He didn't think anyone would touch her. After all Tony had marked her. But a vampire was a vampire.

It was still annoying.

Tony glanced over his shoulder at Mason then went back to watching Michelle wander the dance floor with Beth.

"I can hear ya fine from here George. Get on with it."

Mason just sighed and continued. "Anyway, we shouldn't let them get settled. We need someone to try and get into that building. I hear it's like a fortress over there though."

Jack turned to the youngest vampire in the room. "Logan, you think you can hack into their security system and get me in the building?"

"Well, I can tell you if I can't you will have to wait for Chole to get back from vacation."

Jack smiled at the mention of his long time friend. Chole on vacation…now that was something he'd never seen.

Jack looked over at Tony. "Hey, you mind coming with me? Or do you not do dangerous anymore now that you are domesticated?" He snickered a little.

Tony turned away from the glass for the first time that night and faced Jack. "Domesticated? Ya make me sound like I'm a damn cat!"

Everyone in the room gave a small laugh.

"Of course I'll go with you Jack. Nina is as much a threat to me as she is to you. Besides…" He subconsciously ran his hand over the place the knife wound had healed. "I owe her." His eyes flashed blue.

George just smirked. Almeida was one of the most easy going vampires he'd ever met, but he knew you did _not_ cross him. Nina was a formidable opponent to be sure, but he had a feeling she'd see just what her "offspring" was capable of.

Mason stood up from his desk. "Well if that's it gentleman I think we should start our separate tasks and get this ball rolling. The faster we—"

"Wait. Do you feel that?" Tony looked at Jack. If he _had_ been a cat, all the hair on his back would be standing on end.

Jack looked confused for a moment before he got the same exact look as Tony. Standing quickly and moving toward the glass wall, he looked down on the dance floor below, searching.

Tony turned as Jack passed him and started searching the floor as well.

Mason walked over to the two vampires who were frantically scanning the bottom level of his club. "What? What's wrong?"

Jack suddenly went ramrod straight but it was Tony who answered.

"It's Nina. She's here…and I don't see Beth or Michelle anywhere."

* * *

Michelle walked around the dance floor with Beth. The place was dark and smoky and the flashing lights were starting to give her a headache. She wished whatever they were doing up there would finish. She kept getting the feeling she was being watched.

"Michelle, let's go back to that corner. I think I see a table." Beth screamed at her over the loud music. They made there way to the far corner of the north end of the club. There was an empty high table near a door that looked like it went to the clubs interior.

"This is much better. The speakers are pointed the other way so we won't become deaf." Beth smiled at Michelle. "Are you ok? I know all of this happened so quick."

Michelle gave her friend a small smile. "I'll be ok. And I uh…can't complain too much." Michelle glanced up at the glass room that currently held the most important person in her life. She could just make out the back of Tony. She knew he was watching from the office upstairs but that isn't what she felt. Someone else was watching her. Watching them.

Beth stood up. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink. I'll be right back." Michelle nodded.

She sat at the table, just people watching. She was playing a game with herself, trying to guess who was mortal and who was vampire. She couldn't really tell the difference. She glanced to her left and caught the eye of a man that seemed to be very interested in her. He was dressed in all black, not unusual really. But, he wasn't just looking her way. He was leering. He was of average height with long blonde hair and had a smug look on his face. Michelle turned away from him. He was giving her the creeps. She looked around some more and glanced back his way, only to see he was gone.

Something touched her right arm and she gasped, turning around quickly to come face to face with the same man who'd been watching her.

"Don't move. Don't even breathe. You know what will happen if you do. Just come with me quietly and I won't hurt you."

Michelle frantically looked around but he pulled her towards the door she had seen earlier. They pushed through and she saw Beth being held by one of the vampires she'd seen at her apartment. Another woman Michelle had never seen before was shackled to a chair with what looked like silver chains. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and she was older, maybe late 40s. She was wearing a necklace with a crescent moon on it.

The vampire threw Michelle at another man in the room and shut the door behind him.

He pointed at the older woman in the chair. "Get her up. If we are going, we need to go now before they notice they're gone."

The man near the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her up while the other two men each took hold of one of their arms and led them to another door at the back.

They made their way out of the room and into a dimly lit hall. They moved further towards the back and Michelle could hear the music of the club dying away. There was nothing she could do. They were being taken and no one had any idea.

The end of the hall had a door with an exit sign above it.

"Wait here, I'll check it out first." The man who had Beth handed her to the man who had Michelle and walked to the door, opening it slowly. He stuck his head out of the crack of the door looking to his left first and then looking to his right…and that's when it happened.

She watched as blue eyes streaked in beside the man's neck as he tilted to the right to see around the door. An arm came out of the darkness and wrapped around his middle, pulling him into a bite he never saw coming. She watched as Tony ripped the man's neck open, spilling blood everywhere.

Tony dropped the vampire to the ground and fiercely kicked the door open, striding towards them purposefully. Blood dripped from his mouth and chin, streaking underneath to his neck. The two vampires left still holding the three women froze for a split second, then turned to move back toward the way they came.

_¡Hágame frente! (Face me!)_

Michelle heard Tony shout and felt his anger shake the walls. She tried to turn back to see him but the men were pushing and pulling them faster. As she turned to face the way they were going she suddenly saw another pair of eyes come out of the darkness, this time it was Jack. The men stopped, trapped between the two vampires. They looked back and forth, trying to come up with something to get them out of the trap. That's when Nina came out of nowhere. A hallway was behind them and was so dark Michelle hadn't seen it when they'd come past the first time.

"_Nehmen Sie sie. I' ll Handgriff dieses." (Take them. I'll handle this.)_

The two men pulled at the women and started down the newly discovered hallway. They stopped at a door as one of the men searched for the key. Michelle turned around and saw Nina enter the main hallway.

"Boys boys boys. When will you ever learn? You should have stayed with me when you had the chance. Now I'll just have to kill you."

Jack walked closer and without taking his eyes off her spoke to Tony. "Go after them. I have something to settle here."

Nina turned to Jack, forgetting about Tony and not caring when he made his way behind her.

"Hello Jack. It's been a long time. How's Kim?"

Jack's eyes began to burn bright blue.

* * *

Michelle and Beth were being dragged down an alley behind the club. They heard someone bust through the door from the building and turned to see Tony making his way closer. He was so focused on them he never saw the vampire coming up behind him. Michelle had just enough time to scream his name before he was struck.

Tony landed on the hard ground with a sickening crack. His vision swam for a second but he was able to roll over to his back and dodge a swift foot to the mid section. He jumped to his feet and backhanded the vampire sending him into the wall. Blood was seeping into Tony's eyes from the gash on his forehead but he ignored it. Moving faster than Michelle could make out she watched as he grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Never in her life had she seen anything like this. With his other hand Tony jerked the man's head to the side and bit into him, tearing the flesh away violently. She heard a wet scream and then he dropped the body to the ground and turned towards them again.

The two men holding them seemed to study Tony. They expected him to go after them as soon as he had dispatched the other vampire but he just stood there. That's when they saw it.

Michelle was fighting against the man holding her and watched as Tony just stood there.

_What the hell is he doing?_

The man holding her suddenly went deathly still. Behind Tony she saw it, walking closer to them. Michelle thought she would faint.

Slowly making it's way next to Tony was an 8 ft tall wolf. It was silver all over except for it's head where she could see slight streaks of darker grey. But the one thing that stood out was it's eyes. They were strikingly blue wolf's eyes. She could see blood was already dripping from it's massive claws. It came to a stop on Tony's right side and she saw Mick stop beside it on the other side. He too had blood on him. More vampires must have been inside the club.

Tony bared his teeth and just said "They've got Karen."

The wolf thing narrowed it's eyes at them and pulled it's hands into fists. She watched as it's teeth gleamed in the moonlight and as it started to step forward she saw it was wearing the same necklace she'd seen on the older woman.

Finally the two men broke their daze and started down the alley way again. The street was coming closer and closer. Michelle looked back and saw Tony and Mick making their way to them behind the wolf. The beast, however, was gaining on them quickly and was no longer using the ground but the wall of the building to their right. It was jumping from catwalk to catwalk.

At the end of the alley a white van pulled up and slid the side door open. Michelle, Beth and the older woman were pushed inside and the door closed barely before they took off, tires squealing madly.

"Sit the fuck down and don't move. We were told to take you all alive but that doesn't mean shit to me if you give me trouble." The man who spoke moved to get in the front seat when the roof of the van was tore open.

Screaming, the women went down to the floor when the driver jerked at the force of the impact. Michelle looked up and saw the wolf reach back and tear another hole in the roof of the van, pulling the metal back like a tin can. It reached it's hand in and the vampire that was trying to get to the front seat latched onto it's forearm. The wolf howled from the bite and frantically tried to dislodge the vampire but he wouldn't let go. The wolf yanked it's arm up smashing the vampire's head into the roof finally getting him to let go. It tried again, reaching down inside the van. It grabbed the vampire by the face this time with a large paw and Michelle watched as it squeezed. The vampire gave off muffled screams and blood poured from his ears while he tried to pull at the fingers latched onto his head. The wolf pulled the vampire up towards the hole and she saw it a split second before it happened. A piece of the van's roof had pulled in instead of out and the vampire's head easily slid onto the sharp wreckage, impaling him through the skull. The wolf let go and the man's body slide down into the back of the van with them.

Beth and Michelle worked to grab the older woman and try and make their way to the front of the van but before they could make any head way the driver turned around with a shotgun. He pulled it back aiming for the roof.

"Fucking dirty lycan." And he fired.

They heard another loud howl and then the weight on the roof eased, the metal moaning with relief. The shot had taken the wolf from the top of the van.

That was it. They had no idea where they were being taken.

And no idea what the hell was going on.

* * *

Mick pulled up along side the curb and both he and Tony jumped out and made their way to the body of the man lying prone in the middle of the road. He was slowly sitting up, holding onto his left shoulder. He was bleeding from what looked like a gunshot wound and his right forearm bore teeth marks that were also pouring blood. The crescent moon symbol around his neck was a shiny metal red color from the blood coating it.

"I tried. I almost had them but that bastard driving pulled a shotgun on me. He got lucky, caught my shoulder." He was panting trying to catch his breath. He stood up finally and was taller than Mick and Tony both. He was older, maybe early 50s with silver hair in most places, but dark streaks throughout. His eyes though were still a striking blue, only human this time.

Mick placed his hand on his shoulder, his voice shaking and betraying the worry he felt.

"It's ok Bill. You got closer than we did. Now we just have to work on getting them back." Mick looked at Tony. The Latin vampire hadn't said a word. He wasn't even looking at them. He was just standing there staring off after where the van went. The look on his face gave Mick chills. He'd killed before in war and in self defense of himself or Beth. But the look on Tony's face was murder. He wanted blood.

Mick looked at Bill then back at Tony. "God help them when we do."


	13. Chapter 12

_Whew, I got it out in the time I wanted. Woot!_

I am using the great White Wolf Studios for a lot of the vampire lore. That stuff isn't mine, it's theirs but fits perfectly!

PG

"Why must we do this dance over and over Jack?"

Nina was calmly standing in front of one of the two vampires who'd ever left her. Only Bauer and Almeida had ever taken her gift and spat it back in her face.

Jack took one step forward. "I'll do this dance until you take your last breath. You will pay for what you've done to me Nina. You'll pay for what you did to Tony. And you'll pay for what you did to my family."

Nina smirked at the blonde vampire. She'd heard this all before.

"That may be true. But it won't be today. My men have done what they came to do. Mick's pet will be dealt with like my employer wants. And as for Tony's new plaything, we'll make sure to give her a good time. I'm actually looking forward to that myself. Unlike you, Tony never had an attachment to anyone. He never had a weakness to exploit. Now though, I have what it takes to control him and I plan on using that to my advantage." Her eyes flashed.

Out of the corridor behind her, Jack saw a werewolf approach. He'd seen him before. He knew him very well actually. The beast was light brown with darker highlights here and there. The most distinguishing feature though, were the eyes. They were almost white. He didn't think he'd stoop as low as to join up with Nina.

"Christopher. So that's whose holding your leash?"

The wolf's cold clear eyes narrowed and he growled.

Nina held up her hand, keeping the wolf where he was.

"Don't let him bait you. We got what we came for. Gather the others and let's go."

As they turned to leave, Nina saw Tony, Mick and Bill step up behind Jack. She smirked again. "Tony, I hope you don't mind but we wanted to give your new girlfriend a makeover." She smiled evilly at him and then took off.

Tony made to follow but Jack held him back. "Don't bother. We'd never catch them. No doubt she has other vampires and werewolves staked out along their route."

From the outside, anyone would think Tony was calm. But inside, he was in a rage. They took her. It felt as if some kind of link had been broken. A tie that held his soul inside his body, kept it from leaking out. And now this tie had been severed and he was unraveling slowly.

He didn't look at Jack, but he asked "Did she say anything? Anything that might give us a clue on where they took them?"

Jack turned to the others. "I know exactly where she took them. The Johnson building. The problem is we don't know why. That worries me the most. She told us her employer wants Beth dead but why? Who's she working for? What could she possibly want with Karen? I know Nina. She hates werewolves almost as much as she hates us. What kind of deal has her working with them." Here he looked at Bill.

The older man's eyes were a sad sea of blue. Jack had known Bill and Karen for a very long time and they were inseparable. Bill shifted his feet and glanced away from Bauer, looking off into the distance. Jack could tell he knew something.

"Bill…what is it?"

At this, everyone turned eyes to him. He knew what he had to say wouldn't be taken well.

"Before I met Tony out in the alley, I cornered a vampire in the hallway in the back of the club. He was yelling at another guy to take the women and go. That the ceremony was more important than they were.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Mick look puzzled. He looked from Jack then to Tony. "What kind of ceremony would involve a vampire, a mortal and a werewolf? It's against everything we've been taught. I'm sure I don't have to remind you all of _The Book of Nod._"

Having been quiet the entire time, everyone gave a bit of a start when Tony began to speak. His voice was low but no less dangerous.

"_The Moon-Beasts, the ones who change, they are the Oldest of all, before my Father they roamed the lands. Tarry not in the path of them. Beware their sacred ground, walk softly through their wilderness. Their bite is as our bite. Their claws are as our claws. Thou shalt not feed of the Moon-Beasts. For tainting the wolves would create an abomination. No progeny can sustain the blood of Caine and the form of the Heavenly Mother."_

Tony didn't move. The look on his face had changed to one of dread.

Bill spoke…since Tony couldn't. "I think I know why they wanted Karen…and what they plan on doing to Michelle."

Michelle, Beth and the woman they now knew as Karen all sat in a cell on the top floor of the Johnson Building. A few of the office walls had been removed and titanium bars replaced them. The shackles on Karen had been left on and Beth and Michelle had tried removing them with no luck. They sat there scared and confused.

Michelle looked over at Karen. "That…thing back there. You know what it was don't you?"

Karen looked up and gave Michelle a small smile. "I know you're mortal. So, I'll overlook the fact that you just called my husband a thing."

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't—"

Karen chuckled which turned into a cough. "It's quite alright. You had no way of knowing. But to answer your question yes, I know what he is. He's the same thing I am. We are what you call lycan; werewolves in layman's terms." She curled further into the corner, resting her head against the wall.

Beth picked her head up from her knees. "Why do they keep those shackles on you? Does it have something to do with…uh…"

Karen smiled again. "Changing?" Beth nodded. "Yes. They are silver. We are allergic to it to put it mildly it. It inhibits our ability to change."

"So that was your husband back there. The wolf who tried to help us."

Karen looked away, her face suddenly looked sad. "Yes, that was Bill."

Michelle spoke quietly. "I hope he's ok."

Before Karen could respond they heard another female voice accompanied by clapping.

"How touching. Is this an all girl sleepover? Should we all pillow fight and talk about our boyfriends?" Nina walked closer to the bars as the women tensed and backed towards the far wall. She had a book with her.

Michelle spoke first. "What do you want with us?"

"Well aren't you just a feisty one. No wonder Tony is fascinated with you. He always did like a little spirit in his women. I was always just a little too much for him, but you seem just right. Spunky enough to show courage yet you bend over for him when he demands it."

Michelle's face went red. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Don't try to hide it. He's marked you for Christ's sake. I can smell him on you. I _made_ him." Nina watched Michelle's eyes. She didn't look surprised. "Told you did he? Well that is surprising. I didn't know he ever spoke of me." Here she chuckled but it was anything but kind. "He and Jack were to be my gift to our kind. Two perfect killing machines. One light, one dark. Twins in exactly opposite ways. However, things don't always go the way we plan. I loved them and that was my downfall." She turned and started pacing slowly in front of the bars.

"How can someone so evil speak of love? You never loved them. No one could do what you did and be in love." Michelle was furious. Her fury was keeping her fear at bay.

Again, Nina just laughed at her. "Now that is where you are wrong. I know of love. All vampires know of love. It was written for us, the rules to go by. We were warned about you, the mortals. The children of Seth. We aren't the ones who are described as betrayers. You however, are forever promising love and then snatching it away to leave the other broken and alone. It's in your blood. You may think you love Tony but you don't. You are incapable of loving him. You will eventually leave and destroy him."

Michelle flashed towards the bars, grabbing the few right in front of Nina and getting as close as she could. When she spoke, it was quiet but it was laced with anger. "I love him more than something like you could ever understand."

Nina watched the mortal. She was fierce this one. The passion in her eyes was plain to see. Yes, she did love Tony. This went beyond a lifetime. Chances are these two had met many times. That was written about too. "Yet, you are afraid of him now, are you not?"

Michelle averted her gaze and looked away. Not so sure now was she. She'd seen Tony kill and it had cut the honeymoon short. She was perfect and this couldn't have gone any better. If what Nina thought was true, they were about to have something that would make them unstoppable. This woman would become the most powerful being on earth. And with her, Nina's employer would be unstoppable. Her gamble had paid off.

"I want to read you something Michelle. I can call you Michelle right?" Before Michelle could respond Nina kept on going. "Before I give you the gift I have brought you here for, I'd like to read to you one of the rules that govern our people. Not all of us follow these to the letter but this is one that burnt me many years ago and that I hold close to me now. I think it will help you to understand why I choose to give you the wonderful gift I have planned."

Nina stepped back and opened the book she'd had in her hand. The book itself looked like it was made of black leather and Michelle could just make out the word Nod written in silver on the cover.

"_And they asked Caine the old Father,_

_"Why do you command us to not Embrace those we love?"_

_And Caine said to them, "Love is the sweet rain which falls down from the One Above._

_Love is the gift of life._

_Remember ye not Auriel's Curse?_

_That we are to eat only ashes, drink only blood?_

_Blood is not sweet rain. Our drink takes Life."_

_And then Caine's eyes got the look of Visions, and he quieted, then he spoke:_

"_But if ever one of us is gifted with the love of a mortal without command or Awe, without compulsion, a Love given freely, then that Love will be as the gentle rain to even the lowliest of us._

_And though we shall not Embrace it, it will feed us as if we supposed at our Father's table, it will satisfy our deepest thirst._

_But harken ye, my children!_

_The Children of Seth will always hate us again and again, for we are their predators._

_We are their Masters and they know this, deep in their soul._

_Look not for Love among them! They will not give it._

_Be not a fool."_

Nina finished reading and closed the book, looking at Michelle. "You are special Michelle Dessler. You gave your love to Tony freely without compulsion and fulfilled a prophecy that has been passed down by our people for more than a millennia. Tony is a fool to accept your love. That is why I must help you both. That is why I am giving you a great gift."

Michelle's breathing had gone shallow as she looked into the vampire's eyes. She suddenly felt very afraid.

"I offer you the gift of change."


	14. Chapter 13

_I changed the rating since sucks and drops things marked as M from the search unless you pick it. I hate that. It's crappy. So, the rating dropped.__  
_

_Ok, we are getting into the home stretch here. I expect questions after this one. This stuff is hard! LOL_

_Here ya go._

* * *

"You think she's _who_?" Coraline was sure her second in command was out of her mind.

"She's Lilith. I'm sure of it."

Coraline gave Nina a skeptical look. "If that's so, we won't be able to control her. I don't see how this is going to work."

Nina gave her an evil smirk. She'd thought this all out. "We use Tony of course. As long as we have him, she'll do anything we tell her."

Coraline narrowed her eyes. "But we don't have Tony."

"We will." Nina smirked. "No doubt he and Jack are planning a way into the building. We have Mick's pet also. A small vampire and werewolf army are getting ready to storm us. You can be sure of that."

"How is this making me feel better Nina?" Coraline was getting impatient.

"We go ahead with the ritual. Have the she-wolf bite Michelle and begin the change. Once the infection has set in, I'll have Michelle bite me and the transfer can take place. She'll have the blood of a vampire and the blood of a wolf running in her veins. If she dies, we'll know I was wrong and you can kill me. But if she lives, we'll have the control of the Dark Mother. Caine's wife. Nothing could stand in our way." Nina's eyes glowed.

Coraline began to pace. If what Nina said was true, this Michelle would be a force to be reckoned with. To think, the mother of them all would be living again and with the power of a vampire and werewolf at her command. What kind of creature would they be making? No progeny has ever been able to exist being bitten by both vampire and wolf. The prophecy only speaks of one; the bringer of the Dark Mother. The only mortal to ever truly love a vampire, just as Lilith once did. She had once thought it was Beth. But somewhere, maybe not in this lifetime, Beth had not loved Mick. But this Tony and Michelle, they had been together through many lifetimes, always finding one another, always loving each other. _If_, what Nina is saying about Michelle is true.

Coraline stopped pacing and crossed her arms, looking up at Nina. She was taking a great risk. But if it paid off… "Do it. Begin the ritual. Use Beth as Michelle's first victim. That will show my ex-husband that no one leaves me."

Nina bowed her head and left.

* * *

"Get up!"

The women all looked up at the voice. It was a man, looked to be in his mid 40's with brown hair and eyes so blue they looked almost clear. Karen seemed to recognize him.

"Christopher, don't do this."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. My deal is with them. Nothing you say will change my mind."

"How can you work for them?! It goes against—"

"What?! Against the code? Who cares? I'm doing this for one reason, money. So save your breath. Now get up. All of you."

Two more men walked in and hauled them all to their feet.

They were moved to a larger room with a padded table in the middle and shackles along the walls. Michelle was strapped to the table, while Beth was attached along the wall. One of the men placed a collar on Karen and attached her to the table that Michelle was strapped to. Once they were done, the two men left. But Christopher stayed.

He looked down at Michelle. "I don't envy you. Personally, I think what they are doing is stupid. It's never going to work, but as long as I'm getting paid, I don't care if it doesn't. The fewer vampires, the better." He looked over at Karen and smirked. "Say hello to Bill for me, if Almeida doesn't kill you first."

Karen gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Tony would never hurt me."

Christopher just laughed. "Sure. Sure he wouldn't." He cut his eyes back to Michelle and walked out of the room.

No one said a word. What was there to say? Something was about to happen and they couldn't do anything about it. Nina came in shortly after carrying a syringe. No one noticed the roof of the room had a slide back panel until Nina flicked a switch on her way in. The moon shown brightly through the opening and Karen's eyes began to widen.

"That's right Karen. You know what this is, what you've been chosen to do. You should be honored. You will be the first werewolf to become such an important part of our history." Nina just smirked at her. Karen could do nothing but just whimper "no" and struggle in her restraints.

Nina came closer to Michelle and bent to her. "Once this is all over, you will be the most powerful being on earth. Don't be scared. This is a great gift and I envy you." She walked around the table looking up into the sky.

"Lilith chose a rich and fertile land, with three rivers making up its borders. And she did drape her garment of Night over this land and from her garment she plucked a handful of tiny stars and she did scatter the stars across the land." She looked back at Michelle, but lifted the syringe to Karen's neck. "And so it begins."

With that, she plunged the needle into Karen's skin and pushed releasing a silver substance into the woman. Immediately Karen started to shake and Nina backed away to the far corner to watch.

Michelle stared wide eyed as the she-wolf looked up through the opening at the full moon and howled. Her skin started to stretch and her bones elongate. Her eyes instantly changed to something wild and animal like. She could hear loud popping noises as Karen changed and grew. She wasn't as tall as Bill, but she was still fierce.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Nina looked around and then spoke. "They are here." And she left the room.

* * *

Tony was making his way along the wall as if he was weightless. The sword in his hand dripped blood along behind him and he swung quickly as he made his way down before the vampire in front of him even knew what hit him. The man's head left his body smoothly and traveled to the floor. Tony swiftly and silently moved past the corpse and onto the next hall way meeting Jack in the middle.

Till his dying day, Jack would never get tired of watching his Latin friend in combat. Where Jack was relentless, Tony was beautiful in his deadliness. He moved like a giant cat, silently and killed before his enemy had time to even realize he was there. He knew Tony had traveled all over, learning various arts. But nothing was more fascinating to watch than him with a sword. He used a shorter Wakizashi that was so sharp it could slice through a man's flesh with barely a hint of pressure. Jack couldn't even say where he kept it. They had reached the building and Tony had moved, a sharp flash of light off the blade the only thing telling Jack he had pulled his precious sword.

Bill came up behind them. He was shirtless again and had several long scratches across his chest and neck. "I checked the side rooms I couldn't find them, but it's definitely this floor." He was panting heavily.

Jack looked over at Tony. He'd barely said a word. It was making Jack uneasy. He knew this woman meant a lot to him but it wasn't like Tony to be this ruthless. Something was different about him.

Tony slid his sword back in its hiding place, attached to his back. They were all dressed in black. The handle of the sword was also black and melted back into his person, disappearing until he needed it again.

Tony could feel something. Something was _very_ wrong.

"This way." He pointed to the left of the hall they had come from. "They're down this way. Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

Then they heard the scream.

* * *

Michelle had never felt pain like this in her entire life. Her blood was on fire. The injection Nina had given Karen was pure silver causing the werewolf to loose control in her pain, just like they wanted. Unable to control herself, Karen had gone after the closest thing she could in her fury and that was Michelle. Biting into her neck, she held Michelle down onto the table as she screamed, transferring her condition onto the mortal.

Michelle could do nothing but scream and arch her body in agony. Her skin was burning. Her fists clenched madly, cutting half moons in her palms and drawing blood. Karen backed away and howled again, pulling at her chains. Blood poured from Michelle's neck and dripped down the side of the table.

This is what greeted the men as they kicked their way into the room.

"NO!" Tony was at her side as soon as he saw her. He was already frantically pulling at the cuffs holding her to the table. He barely registered Jack and Bill releasing Karen and pulling her back away from them.

"Michelle, no…Michelle…" He got her loose but she wasn't responding to him. She just kept twitching and whimpering. He put his hand on the wound on the side of her neck, her blood pouring over his fingers. _God, there is so much blood._

Jack left Bill to take care of Karen and came to stand by Tony. "She's lost a lot of blood Tony. I don't think we can get her to a hospital in time. You know what they were trying to do don't you?"

Tony could do nothing but hold her close and rock. Jack saw he'd already changed, his eyes burning blue.

"Tony, listen to me. She needs to feed. She has to bite you. You need to finish what they started or there isn't a chance in hell she'll live through this. She's lost too much blood as it is."

Tony sharply turned toward his friend, his eyes filled with so much anger and sorrow Jack had to look away. "You know I'm right Tony. Do it."

Tony looked back down at Michelle. Her eyes had started to change…she was slowly converting to a wolf. He could see her fangs every time she panted. How could they do this to her? What if this didn't work? He couldn't live without her. He _wouldn't_ live without her.

"Michelle…" He turned her face toward him, trying to get her attention. "Baby, look at me. I need ya to hear me." Her eyes were glassy but eventually she focused on him, her body still twitching from time to time. She only had a few moments. She would bleed to death before the final transformation could complete. "I need you to bite me sweetheart. Can you do that? You need to feed to heal the wound in your neck. Please baby, do this for me."

He lifted her head closer to his neck and turned away from her, giving her access. Michelle closed her eyes and breathed him in. She wanted this, wanted it more than anything. This feeling was strange, coming up from the pit of her stomach. She felt her teeth throb as her fangs grew longer. She opened her mouth and bit into him.

Nina came into the room with a satisfied look on her face. This was even better than what they had planned. She had been ready to feed the mortal once the transformation was complete but having Tony do it was priceless. Mick and the others were proving to be more of a threat than they had thought. Christopher and his group were currently keeping them occupied a few floors below. Jack, Bill and Tony had broken off and made their way up before the perimeter teams had noticed. She knew where they would be heading. Now she'd get to watch as Tony helped turn his beloved into a monster.

She pulled out a radio and called for reinforcements. They needed to detain Almeida as soon as he was done. Once they had him locked up and secure all they needed to do was wait. Once the ritual was complete, Michelle would have to obey or they'd slit Tony's throat. It was perfect.

Tony's head was swimming. He'd shared blood with other vampires before but only a small few and never someone he was so attached too. She was connecting with him, becoming a part of him. This was different. This was a completion of something that had started eons ago. He could see them together in places he'd never been. He felt different…more powerful. Somehow, he was changing too.

Christopher walked up to Nina and took in his surroundings. Jack and Bill were still standing near Karen, glaring their way but not making any move toward them. "Is it done? Did she make it?"

Nina never took her eyes off of Tony and Michelle. Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting. "We're about to find out."

Michelle let go of Tony and fell back on the table gasping for breath. Tony opened his eyes and reached for her again but she was shaking and pulling away from him. Her neck arched and she cried out. She turned to look at him. "Tony…"

Michelle laid back and went deathly still.

"Michelle? Michelle?! Answer me sweetheart please!" Tony gently moved the hair from her eyes. She wasn't breathing…it didn't work.

_It didn't work._

He hung his head, leaning on the table beside her. His head felt funny. _It didn't work_. His blood felt different. His breathing was picking up. _It didn't work._ His hands pulled into fists.

_It…didn't…work._

_Tony could see them together, dancing under a night sky. They were them, but they weren't. Michelle…Lilith…Tony…Caine…He pulled her to him, surrounding himself with her sweetness. She was laughing at something he'd said. He could smell her essence, this mortal who loved him with everything she had. She was his lover, his wife…This was them, but it wasn't…Michelle…Lilith…Tony…Caine…and then he knew, he understood._

Tony opened his eyes and stood up straighter.

Nina spoke to him with a note of triumph in her voice. "Oh, I'm sorry Tony. I guess I was wrong. It's too bad, I was looking forward to unleashing her."

He slowly turned and as he came into view, Nina's smile slowly faded from her face.

Tony stood up tall, his hands clenched into fists at his side and a look of pure hatred on his face. But what caused her alarm wasn't his demeanor. It was his eyes. They were burning as gold as the sun.

"I'm afraid, Nina, that you've unleashed something much worse."

Everyone in the room didn't move. All eyes were fixed on Tony and his next move.

Which meant no one saw Michelle's eyes open and burn just as brightly as Tony's.


	15. Chapter 14

_Here it is!_

I'm very excited about this one. I hope it delivers for you guys. I also post things on my LJ which you can find the link to in my profile. Please visit me there as that is my main place for fic and what's going on. I'm going to start posting polls to see what kinds of stories people might want me to write, so please drop by.

R for violence and language.

* * *

Nina looked over at Christopher. "Kill him. Earn that money I paid you."

Christopher smirked and began to change. "With pleasure." He leered at Tony. "After I'm done with you I'll come back and have some fun with your dead girlfriend."

Tony's eyes flashed golden. Christopher charged Tony, now taller and his frame wider. Tony dodged his first swipe, moving back towards the windows. The wolf kept coming, swinging wildly and barely missing Tony. One of the paws caught him on a back swing. Spinning around, Tony grabbed the wolf by the neck and turned, launching them both out the window into the rain and night.

The sound of glass hitting the floor was deafening. Everyone in the room stared at the now broken window. Jack turned to Nina. "This ends now. You've destroyed enough. I'm going to tear you apart." His eyes flashed and he bared his teeth as he spoke.

Nina just smiled.

"I don't think so Jack."

Nina jumped. Someone behind her had spoken. She slowly turned.

Michelle stood there calm with eyes glowing as colorful and brightly as Tony's. She was staring at Nina with a look of pure hatred.

"Jack won't kill you. But I will."

* * *

They were falling fast.

Tony swung his body around and pushed the wolf closer to the wall of the building. Christopher reached out and dug one of his paws into the side, gauging the steel in places as they continued to fall. The roof of the building below was getting closer and closer.

Tony's eyes burned brighter. He swung forward and stretched his arms out to his sides, putting his body in the form of a cross. Christopher looked down confused. _What the hell was he doing?_

Right before they were to hit, Tony came to a stop in mid air, Christopher landing on his back. They hung there for a split second and then safely fell the rest of the way. Both landed on their hands and knees.

Christopher stood timidly, getting his bearings. _Well that was an interesting trick._ He watched as the vampire stood up slowly. He was acting different. Every move looked so calculated. It was like he wasn't Tony. He looked like Tony, talked like him, but something else was at work here. He knew vampire lore. If what is written was true, Christopher was about to do battle with the very first vampire ever made; Caine. Not just Caine, but Caine in the body of Tony Almeida. He grinned to himself. This would be a righteous kill for sure. There was no way his clan could keep him out after this. He would bring them the head of Almeida and dispatch the father of all vampires in one fell swoop. Getting paid for this was just icing on the cake.

Tony stared back at the wolf. He felt strange, like he was split in two. Physically he felt fine. He even felt stronger, faster and more powerful. But mentally everything was conjoining. He felt two lifetimes trying to merge. Memories from both were clouding his mind and making it harder for him to focus. He was slowly absorbing knowledge from eons. He could feel him…Caine. He was ingraining himself in Tony and as different as the two men were, there was one thing they had in common; the one thing that had caused this merge in the first place; the love of a woman. They both loved a mortal woman with a passion so fierce it had transcended time. Tony could feel Caine's anger and pain at loosing Lilith yet again. Caine could feel Tony's hatred and rage at those who took Michelle before he was ever able to be with her. These emotions were fueling the joining. Tony calmed himself and allowed Caine to settle in his mind.

The rain was coming down harder, drenching both men. Tony closed his eyes and took in the air around him (them). He opened his eyes and smirked at the beast. "I can smell her on you." The wolf just leered and growled at him (them). "I would have let you live…had you not touched her." With this, Tony pulled his sword.

Christopher rushed him immediately, swinging for Tony's head. He ducked the swings easily, side stepping and glancing the blade off the wolf's side. Christopher howled as the sword bit into his flesh. He grabbed the wound and growled at the vampire.

Tony raised the blade across his face in stance, the blood running down the sword with the pouring rain, covering his hand at the hilt. He smiled at the wolf.

The beast turned and went up the wall of another building next to the roof. His paws dug into the brick as he climbed. Tony broke into a run, the sword trailing behind him tucked close to his side. He stepped on the wall using his speed to keep him from falling as he made his way up the side. Christopher swung out behind him catching Tony's shoulder and smashing him into the wall. He groaned as the pain shot through his arm. He grabbed onto the nearest railing and swung out with his sword arm, missing the wolf completely.

_Calm yourself Spaniard._ Tony could hear Caine whisper in his mind. _Let her love be your strength. Let my anger be your resolve._

He closed his eyes. Christopher had made his way to another building. Opening his eyes, Tony saw three vampires exit to the roof. They spotted him and pulled guns. The popping and flashes of the rounds sparked around him and he (they) moved swiftly down the side of the building. The vampires looked on shocked, watching one of them accomplish feats that were unheard of. Almeida seemed to be running on the side of the building effortlessly.

The water was dripping off his hair into his eyes but he continued at them, moving like a shadow. They continued to fire, the flashes making him even more concealed in the night. One minute he was in front of them, the next he was gone. The first vampire barely saw a flash of steel before he was grabbing his throat. A gurgling sound was all the others heard before their friend dropped. They fired in his direction but only saw another flash as Tony took off again, using the walls of the buildings as runways.

"Fuck this man. No one told us we'd be fighting a freak of nature. I'm outta here." The third vampire turned to make his way back through the door. He barely had time to gasp in surprise before Tony reached out and pulled him closer, biting into his neck and draining him; all the while staring at vampire number two who looked on in shock. Tony's eyes flashed orange as he dropped the body of the third vampire. Blood mixed with rain as it ran down Tony's chin.

The second vampire frantically pulled at his gun but it was wet and the cocking handle kept slipping from his grip. He looked up at Tony but continued backing away.

"What the fuck are you man?"

Tony could feel Caine push forward and he let him.

Tony (Caine) tilted his head and contemplated the vampire. "And the Blood of Abel covered the altar and smelled sweet as it burned. But my Father said 'Cursed are you, Caine, who killed your brother.' As I was cast out, so shall you be."

Light flashed from the blade and the rain drowned out the soft sounds of flesh separating. The vampire grabbed his middle but could do nothing to stop his insides from spilling out onto the rooftop. As he fell a second flash separated his head from his body, but Tony was already turning and making his way after Henderson.

The rain was making it harder to see and as he came around the corner of a building he was blindsided by the wolf. He (they) felt the claws tear at the skin of his face and the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the pavement. He could feel Caine inside him, stirring.

_I was alone in the Darkness and I grew cold. A woman, dark and lovely, with eyes that pierced the Darkness came to me._

His sword had been knocked away when he made contact with the ground. Henderson was pulling him by his ankle, dragging him to the edge of the building.

_I can see her in your mind Spaniard. Think of her. Let her awaken you._

Tony focused on Michelle. How he felt when he first saw her. How she looked as he claimed her as his. How her love had burned him from the inside out. His eyes caught on fire again and he pulled his leg back, forcing the wolf toward him. He reached out and grabbed the beasts arm, pulling him backwards and over him.

Henderson, stunned from the sudden movement, could do nothing but go down. He quickly got to his feet to meet the vampire. He turned and watched as the cuts on Almeida's face healed. He growled and came at him again.

Tony braced himself as the wolf landed another blow to his head, making his vision swim for a split second. He felt the blood run down the side of his face.

_Concentrate. Feel her love fuel you. Feel my rage burn. He must die._

Henderson grabbed Tony by his throat and lifted him. The wolf howled loudly in triumph and pulled his body to the edge, draping it over the side. Tony struggled in his grip, pulling at the claws helplessly. The beast laughed roughly and released his hold.

A look of shock came over Henderson. There, standing in midair was Tony, smiling at him evilly. The vampire reached out faster than the wolf could see and in the next instant had Christopher's throat in his hands. Henderson grabbed at his neck, gasping and backing away. Tony walked on the air and made his way to the rooftop and to his sword. Carefully he picked it up and slowly made his way to the wolf. Henderson watched in awe as Tony's eyes flashed yellow against the blade of his sword as it made a slice from his groin to his sternum. Gurgling wetly, what was left of the wolf fell to the rooftop and didn't move. A series of flashes followed; one for every major limb.

Tony stood back and looked at the carnage he'd created. This wasn't him. He wouldn't do this. _But I would._

He was covered in blood, the rain mixing it on his clothes making his outfit blacker than the night. Caine was still stirring. This wasn't over. Not yet.

_Not yet Spaniard. Now…we must kill the woman._

His sword safely attached to his back, Tony ran towards the Johnson building and swiftly made his way back up towards Michelle…and Nina.


	16. Chapter 15

_Ok here it is. There is only the epilogue left and then the first part of this series is done._

R for violence and language.

* * *

Michelle looked over at Jack and Bill.

"Take Karen and get out of here."

Neither man thought twice about staying. They helped Karen to her feet and made their way behind Nina who was doing nothing but staring at Michelle.

Nina looked at Michelle with awe. "It worked. You're here, The Dark Mother."

Lilith titled her head at the other vampire. "You speak to me as if we were acquaintances. You do know I will kill you? You have harmed my vessel and made war upon my husband. I cannot let you live."

"I don't think you will find me so easy to kill. And what do you mean by husband? Tony isn't your husband."

"No, he is not the husband to my vessel but he does hold the essence of my husband inside him. Just like Michelle holds my spirit, so does Tony hold Caine; my soul, my love."

"Yeah yeah, I've read the book of Nod. I wasn't planning on bringing back Caine but it doesn't matter now. Henderson has probably already taken care of him by now." Nina smirked at the older vampire.

Lilith closed her eyes. "No, I'm afraid not young one. Your pet is dead and my husband is coming for you." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Let us not tarry. You brought this on yourself and now I shall finish it." Lilith's eyes flashed golden and Nina could see her fangs when she spoke.

Nina didn't waste any time, choosing to rush the older vampire to gain an advantage. Lilith side stepped and backhanded her across the face. Nina faltered and stumbled back reaching up to touch the blood that had formed on her lower lip. She looked down at it and glanced at the older vampire. She reached into her jacket and pulled out the knife Michelle recognized from her apartment.

Lilith concentrated on Michelle, a faraway look coming to her eyes. The mortal's mind was open but the fear and confusion was making it difficult for her to understand the jumble of thoughts.

_Tony…knife…silver…poison…_

Lilith tried to calm Michelle.

_Please, slow down child. I am here to help you, but I need you to calm yourself. Think about what happened before. Let me see it._

Nina slowly made her way around the altar and looked on Michelle warily. They were communicating. She could tell by the look on the other woman's face. Michelle was watching her closely but her eyes were glassy. Nina charged forward, swinging the blade near Michelle's throat. Lilith swung backwards, but the blade managed to slice along the left side of her neck. She let out a low moan at the pain and grabbed the back of Nina's head by the hair. Pulling hard, she brought the other woman's face close to her.

"I've seen what you did. My vessel is very attached to the Latin vampire." Nina struggled to break her grip but couldn't. "I know what you were trying to do. You are truly evil Nina Myers, to try and eliminate something as pure as love. You have failed."

Instead of continuing to try and break free, Nina reached out and pulled Michelle closer to her, biting into the right side of her neck. Lilith's grip tightened, this time trying to pull the other vampire off.

Nina held on for dear life. If she had any chance of getting out of here alive, she would need Michelle's blood. She drank as much and as fast as she could. Lilith eventually pulled enough to free her neck from Nina, throwing her against the far wall.

Lilith covered the wound on her neck with her hand, feeling the warm blood spill over her fingers. She bent over slightly, becoming dizzy from the loss. She could feel the mortal panic.

_Fear not child. I have other tricks up my sleeve. She will not harm you._

Nina picked herself up, leaning against the wall. She moved the blade in front of her and the light sparked off the tip bringing Lilith's attention back to it. The wound from the blade burned on her neck, the silver already running through her blood. No matter, this would be over soon.

She straightened up, looked at Nina and smiled.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Did you not know what you were doing when you mixed a Moon Walker with a child of the night? You told the mortal you were giving her the gift of change. That is a gift I now possess and will use to kill you." Nina watched as Michelle started to get taller, her arms growing longer. Claws sprung from her fingers and her features became more wolf like. "I feel, Nina Myers, you will need something much larger than a carving knife."

She was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Nina just looked upon the wolf with shock. She was unlike any other werewolf she'd ever seen. She was tall, but not broad. She looked more like a large fox, sleek and graceful. Her coloring was auburn and her eyes a gentle brown.

A noise at the window to their right made them both turn. Tony stood in the opening panting from his run up the side of the building. He looked angrily at Nina but then turned his attention to Michelle. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_She's a wolf. They made her a wolf._

_No Spaniard, she is beyond the wolf. She is beyond the night walker. There has never been a creature like her. She is truly one of a kind and she is yours. She lives Spaniard. She lives for you._

Lilith felt the mortal push for the first time, wanting to be near her mate. She felt Michelle push over her and softly whimper at the vampire.

Tony felt goose bumps on his arms when he heard her. It was like she vibrated through his blood. _What was that?_

_Just as Lilith and I are connected, so are you and Michelle._

Nina had watched enough of the touching exchange. There was no way she could take on both. She needed to get out and fast but the only ways out were blocked. Michelle stood near the entrance and Tony blocked the window. She needed to get Tony out of the window. She pulled her arm back and aimed as best she could, letting the knife loose into the air and heading straight for Michelle.

Michelle let out a loud howl as the blade lodged itself into her left shoulder. She grabbed at it and went down against the altar, leaning on its edge to keep her upright.

"NO!" Tony moved from the window towards Michelle and Nina made her break for the exit. Charging towards the night and rain she looked their way and smirked. "Maybe next time Almeida." And she jumped.

Tony had barely heard her. He helped Michelle up and they made their way to the wall. She leaned against it heavily, reaching up and pulling the knife out. She howled again and dropped it to the floor. Tony watched as she slowly changed back mortal. Once the change was complete she swayed on her feet and he pulled her to him. She was shaking all over and he could hear her crying.

The wound on her neck and shoulder burned like nothing she'd felt. Her eyes were blue and her fangs had dropped. Tony pulled her face closer to his neck and felt her bite into him, groaning at the sensation.

Michelle drank deeply from him, feeling the silver thin in her blood and the wounds close themselves. She ran her left hand through his hair, purring from the euphoria she felt from feeding from him.

Tony growled and bit into her neck as well, causing a connection neither had experienced before. He slid his right hand around her waist, barely skimming under her shirt along her skin. He wanted her and he wanted her _now_. She felt the same way and he could feel it in her blood. It was like they could read each other's minds. They both pulled away at the same time and Tony kept her close.

"Shhh, baby it's ok. It's over." He tightened his hold on her.

She pushed against him causing him to let go of her. "Don't say that! It's not ok, look at me!" She held her hands up, the blood on them causing his teeth to throb.

"I don't know what to do! This isn't over Tony. It'll never be over. What am I? Do you even know?" _He loves you child. Let him help you._

Michelle felt the tingle of Lilith in her consciousness and tried to calm herself. She walked closer to him and let him pull her back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I don't…I don't know what to say."

She pulled back so she could look up at him. Tony could feel Caine's desire to push forward. Michelle never stood a chance against Lilith. The older vampire pushed forward and Tony could see the change in Michelle's eyes.

Lilith raised her hand and placed it on Tony's face. "You look so different from him, yet still so handsome. I can see why she loves you dark one. You have the most expressive eyes."

Tony felt Caine's jealously burn and got a small thrill from it. He surrendered to the other vampire and felt him take over.

Lilith watched as her husband came back to her. "My love, you kept your promise." She smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest.

Caine ran his hand through her hair, pulling her into him. "I told you nothing would keep us apart. Not death, not time. Not exactly the way I would have chosen though."

Lilith softly laughed. "I like her, husband. She is pure at heart and loves your vampire just as I love you."

"Yes yes, I know. His love is only equal to my own. We wouldn't be here otherwise." Caine could hear noises coming from the hall, people were approaching. He felt Tony stir and slide back into his place.

Tony looked down at Michelle but the eyes weren't her. "Please, let—"

"You don't need to ask me dark one. I won't interfere. I am truly happy for you. But I do warn you, she is scared and confused. You must have patience with her. This will not be easy. For anyone."

Tony watched as slowly recognition came back to Michelle's eyes. Bill and Karen had made their way into the room.

Michelle turned and saw the older woman couldn't meet her eyes. She looked back at Tony and kissed him softly. She rested her head against his and closed her eyes. "I love you Tony."

He breathed in deeply and forced the wetness from his eyes. "I love you too baby."

"But I can't do this. Not now. This is so overwhelming. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do. But I do know that I need to figure it out before I can…I just can't do this right now Tony."

He couldn't move. He doesn't even remember breathing. He watched her pull away from him, crying and apologizing the entire time. He watched her approach and hug Karen, telling her not to worry about what happened. He watched her ask to stay with them, to help her with her new "lifestyle." He watched them agree, all the time giving him sad, pitying eyes. He watched her turn around, still crying, and run to him kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss with everything in him. He let her tears mingle with his as she pulled away again.

And then he watched her go.


	17. Epilogue

_Annnnnnnnd we're done. This is the final chapter of Eternally Yours part 1. Thank you so much to everyone who's been keeping up with it. Reviews make my day. But a very special thanks to **astrumpresul** who really just keeps me sane enough to continue to write._

So, now I'm done talking here it is.

PG-13 for content 

* * *

The moon was full, the sky was dark and she was running with everything she had.

Michelle could smell the breeze, feel it part her fur as she made her way through the woods. Karen and Bill had been teaching her to use her new shape, her new abilities. She learned she didn't need a full moon to change, she could do it at will. She was faster than most werewolves but shorter, more agile. They didn't know much about the effect of her vampire blood mixed with the werewolf, but they did know she didn't need to feed nearly as often as a normal vampire. Sunlight didn't seem to bother her either.

She was currently hunting Bill; a small game they had been using to teach her to use her senses. Everything was heightened and at first it had been overwhelming; the sounds, the smells, it was enough to drive her mad. But, with Karen and Bill's help she'd mastered it and now it was more of a way to get her out of the house than to really teach. It had been three months since she'd been turned into…this and still she refused to see anyone.

Except for that one night.

Michelle came to a halt and whiffed the air. The memory making it hard for her to focus. She missed him desperately.

_Walking into her room one night back from training with Karen and he was there, on her balcony. She stopped suddenly, every nerve in her body on alert. Lilith had explained the link. She'd told her that from now till eternity they would sense each other, be connected. _

"_I know ya told me to stay away, but I had to see you."_

_Michelle closed her eyes at hearing his voice. She hadn't seen him since that night six weeks ago. She'd been calling out for him in her sleep, or so Karen had told her._

_She opened her eyes and stepped closer to him, noticing his shabby appearance. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping and he looked like he'd been in the same clothes for days. Tony looked down at himself then back up at her, a lost look in his eyes._

"_I've been here…for three days. I didn't know when or even if you'd come out so I just waited."_

_She walked up to him, entering his personal space. She could feel Lilith stir knowing Caine was so close by. Michelle had gotten better at keeping the woman in her place. Not that Lilith was pushy, Michelle actually enjoyed her company. She helped her tremendously. But, her time with Tony was _her_ time, not theirs. At least, not until she said so anyway. _

_Michelle reached up and caressed his cheek, running her hand into his hair. Tony's eyes closed and he nuzzled his nose next to her wrist, purring slightly. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she rested her other hand against his heart._

"_I've missed you so much Tony. Please don't think I don't miss you." _

_He slowly ran his lips and nose up and down her inner forearm, breathing deeply. "I can't stand this Michelle. I need you. Please don't send me away again."_

"_I just need a little more time Tony. I'm getting better at controlling this but it's not enough yet. Please, just trust me. Once I have a better handle on things I'm coming back. I love you." The desperation in her voice pained him. He knew she loved him. He could feel it radiating from her._

_He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her. He could feel Caine tickling the back of his mind._

Make her understand Spaniard. Make her see we are nothing without them. I cannot take this separation. It is slowly killing us!

_He pulled out of the kiss and brought her wrist to his lips, sliding his fangs over her skin before biting into her. Michelle moaned and pulled on his hair making him drink deeper. He was showing her things, showing her what he'd like to do to her, with her. She was becoming aroused watching the play of images. She didn't know how he was doing it, but she wanted him, now._

_He released her wrist and the images slowly faded. She blinked up at him and pulled him closer to her kissing him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her head back._

"_Bite me sweetheart. Show me what you want me to do."_

_She'd not been gentle and had drank as much as she could. She wasn't sure exactly how to send him images but he must have received them. Their lovemaking was as passionate as it was fierce. They'd fed from each other many times while making love and more than once she was sure she'd hurt him or he'd hurt her, but they never stopped. _

Michelle looked to her left as she heard a branch break. Someone was flanking her and the sound brought her out of her daydreaming. She'd left while he was asleep and he hadn't came back since, obviously respecting her wishes to wait for her to come to him.

That didn't mean he wasn't around though.

She turned to see who was watching her in the distance and she wasn't surprised at what she saw.

There, behind a cluster of trees and growth was a tall, black werewolf. It's eyes were sad and reflected a deep sorrowful brown. It was there, just watching her, like it was every night she went out. She always knew when it was around, because she always felt it. She'd always feel it.

It was Tony.

* * *

Bill had just climbed from his truck when he noticed Karen sitting on the front porch. Usually this would be a good thing. She loved to come outside and sit for a while either reading or just watching the sky. But this time he could see it, the worry that was shaping her entire face. He walked up slowly and rested against one of the porch columns.

"I know that face. That face never makes me happy so you might as well just come right out with it."

She stood from the bench and walked up to the railing, resting on her hands against its top.

"It's about Michelle."

Bill immediately went on alert. He was very protective of Michelle, something Karen teased him about constantly. He didn't know why but he felt very close to the woman. He felt sorry for her and the way she had come to know them.

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Did she hurt herself training or something?"

Karen didn't answer him at first. She was honestly more angry at herself and them than she was worried but it would catch up to her soon. She just couldn't believe they had overlooked this.

"No Bill, she's not hurt. She's fine. She's in her room sleeping."

Now he just looked confused. "Well, what's wrong then?"

She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Michelle's pregnant."


End file.
